They Never Saw Him Coming
by Purity of Death
Summary: Harry experiences too much grief. He is put under too much stress. The Light didn't care enough to notice either, so when Harry had a little run in with Death and is thrown back a year or two was it really all that surprising that he switches sides before they could stop him? AU, General Light Character Bashing, Dark!Harry.
1. Prologue

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ MY PROFILE FIRST!**

AU HP Fanfiction, Pairing: Tom Riddle Jr./Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter

**A/N:** I am pleased to present you with the first chapter of my Story, the Prologue, after withholding it for days.

I finally had someone Beta it, not of the Fan base. Please give warm thanks to Archdin, my currently Temporary Beta.

This Will technically be an MA Rating, however the risk of my story being ripped down, I also hold an AO3 account. There will be blood, and gore, and male/male smut. The way I see it, if you were ignorant enough to skip over all this, and didn't see my clear warning, on top of not reading my profile which explains some things for you, then I can only pity you and ignore everything you thus say or comment. Thank you for Taking the time to read this. I appreciate it.

Sincerely,

Purity of Death

PoD

Prologue

You know, it is hard to believe that this is how it happened. No one ever suspected that this could possibly happen, why it was a laughable idea. You could even say it inconceivable. There wasn't a single person out there in existence who thought that the one destined to save them all.. would experience so much stress and grief from the death of his godfather, a godfather who almost everyone but select few thought he hated, that he would have a heart attack in his sleep and die.

No one expected that he would be able to come back either, just because Death decreed him to. Why would they? It was idiotic and stupid. It was a fairy tale. I mean, if you excuse the fact that people wrote fairy-tales about him and most believed it to be true, it was, after-all, the most preposterous thing out there. The idea of that occurring was so out of that world that there wasn't a flicker of an idea buried out there.

Even if there was, say that that one person, that one select unique person even had his subconscious hint at it, well, he'd automatically be locked up in an Insane Asylum, never to be seen again.

Even he didn't expect it to happen... Until it did.

That was when the Boy-Who-Lived... twice.. decided to take them by a storm.

That was when he changed the world.

Choking on his breath, a young raven haired teen bolted up into a sitting position. He didn't recognize this place.. Last he knew he was in his bed at his 'relatives.' Worry and fright filled his being once his mind registered that fact, making him tense and still as he began to observe his surroundings.

'_Where am I?..'_ was his first thought. The motion of him rubbings eyes with his hands was groggy and jerky best; he definitely just woke up from what was for him an unnaturally deep slumber. The area that he discovered he was in was dark and misty. There were no sounds aside from his own breathing. Breathing... the air tasted thick and dead; there was nothing there. There wasn't any dust particles or pollen, but there was definitely moisture in the air. It was just.. a large expanse of nothingness and cold..

'_So cold...' _was his second thought as a slight shiver ran down his spine and arms. Releasing a shuddering breath, he rubbed his arms. It was freezing. You know, that type of freezing where normally you'd want to wear layers upon layers of clothes. He looked around, spinning in a circle.

'_Wait... When did I start standing?'_ was his third thought, glancing down at his bare feet. No shoes, pajama bottoms that were much to large but were cinched at his waist, and no shirt. None of his limbs or appendages looked discolored like they normally would have from cold. Just pale peachy skin scattered with scars.

"Hello?.. Helloooo... Is anyone there? Why am I here? What even _is_ here?" Echos of his words filled his ears. It was so desolate. Why was it so desolate? There really was nothing. Like a switch, the light turned on, filling the area with blinding light that made him hiss in pain as his eyes watered.

"Turn it off!" He yelped, an arm over his eyes before it was back to ominous pitch.

"Hadrian Jamenson Potter," a somber voice murmured in Harry's ear. _Right _by his ear. Like someone was leaning over, hooking their chin over his shoulder and speaking.

'_Wait... What?!' _With a gasp, he whipped around and his hand flew to his pocket. Oh... No pocket... No pocket then no wand. No wand then no protection. But there was nothing in-front of him. Nothing behind him. Nothing to protect against. _Nothing. _Why was there always nothing?

'_Nothing... Such a foreboding word now that I think about it..'_

"My name is _Harry James_ Potter. Now, show yourself!"

"No, your legal name... It is Hadrian Jamenson Potter. It is what one Jamenson Charlus Potter, and one Lillian Anetta Potter nee Evans named you at birth. And I cannot show you myself for there is none of myself to see.. Lest you think up an image that you associate with death I will remain formless before you," a soft almost soothing chuckle followed his words before he continued speaking. If you were curious, it was a decidedly male voice, timber and earthy while remaining chilled yet beautiful. It was hard to describe actually.

"Aren't you curious as to whom I be called? Why, there are so many names that I answer to.. Grimm... Thanatos... Anubis... Satan... Tell me.. Who do you think of.. when you imagine the personification of _Death?_"

As that voice spoke, Harry's eyes begin to fill with light once he realized who he was dealing with.

"Death.. You are actually Death," he breathed.

"Correct.." That was when a humanoid shape began to form. Tall... dark. It was Death. Before Harry stood Death exactly as Harry imagined him to be.

You see, what Death looked like to Harry was a tall pale chiseled man. He was handsome, exceedingly so, with black eyes, long pale hair, sharp cheekbones, full lips, and sharp teeth. He was garbed in robes, black ones that sometimes looked blood red, and sashes fit for a king. He even wore a crown; it was a mix of metals and jewels, twisted and shaped in strange ways. His large hands were almost transparent, see-through to the bones, giving them a skeletal look. One was draped around what looked to be a cane? And on the top it was a strange dog shaped head. '_A Jackal maybe? He did say Anubis and Anubis was said to have a Jackal head.'_ However, then Death's hand slid up, and ran a thumb up and down the snout of the creature head.

A flinch at a sleek whirring hiss later, Harry opened his eyes to see the sharp, bloodstained scythe now in Death's hands.

"Good gods..." Harry whispered, "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Indeed you are, Hadrian Potter. You see... I have been watching your life. When you are Death, Time means nothing at all; I exist everywhere, anytime, at any universe. Your life.. It is the biggest of all plays. Everything depends on you and how you live your life. But there is a problem," Death gave Harry a frighteningly stern look.

"Problem? What type of problem? I thought everything was fine!"

"The time-line you lived in was riddled with manipulations and lies. Your time-line was going to send your... Wizarding World was it? To destruction in but a few years time after the defeat of this Vol de Mort," the name was spoken with a scoff, "translated to Flight of Death. How preposterous. However, I brought you here to tell you important information before I send you back. Dumbledore is not light. He puts on the mask and portrays a good man, but he is not. He orchestrated your whole life, down to the last detail. Voldemort is not the cruel sadistic bastard you believe him to be. In-fact, with your assistance he could be sane again. What I am saying is that your so called light side? They will suffocate magic in such a devastating way it will actually kill your entire World_."_

"Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone, pause, hold on! Manipulations and lies? Dumbledore only wants me to succeed, what are you talking about?"

"Think about it, Potter," Death waved his hand, a colorful bout of mist forming something similar to a screen, showing instances of Harry's life as The King of Death spoke, "Your first Year at Hog-warts, you were just sent a letter. Nothing else, while other students were spoken to by one of the staff or board members before being handed theirs. Your Letter also was addressed to 'Cupboard under the stairs,' which is suspicious seeing as all letters are personally reviewed by the Headmaster before assigned to a Staff or Board member. It continued to change every time you moved. You were simply just sent more letters. Finally, that huge idiot Hag-rid was sent after you. The Grounds-Keeper and Keeper of Keys for the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' And a Pure-Blood, alb-it Blood Traitorous, Family taking the Muggle way to get to the school train platform? Understandable had the muggle-loving father been there but he hadn't. On-top of that, Voldemort was possessing a teacher, let a troll in the school, all the while going after the Sorcerer's Stone. The School itself lets the Headmaster know everything going on with it's staff, so he should have known, but he claims that he hadn't, and you were given just enough hints to survive. Another matter all together, have you ever been curious as to why three 11 year old children were fearless in facing death and they knew that it was a risk, then did it anyway? That is not Gryffindor Bravery, that is other forces at work.

"Your Second Year a House Elf was stealing your mail. A house elf, which, had you done your research, was given to the Malfoy Family by an unknown donor who had no desire for it three years prior, who was Dumbledore. After you finally got to the school, throughout the year discovering the Diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle was possessing one Ginny Weasley, and he opened the Chamber of Secrets, which it's main entrance is in the third floor girls lavatory. Not to mention that is where Myrtle Polinksi died and your friend Hermione Granger conveniently discovered and made the polyjuice potion in. The Phoenix, Fawkes, also just conveniently showed up during the battle with that Basilisk, and it didn't once think, 'Oh, I better get Dumbledore to help this boy!' Lets also ignore the fact that the wards of the school should had registered and notified Dumbledore and thus he should of known about the Diary as well.

"Not To mention your THIRD Year where-"

"Okay, Enough!" Harry shouted, cutting him off, "I Get it, alright?! A lot of things don't add up, I get it! What do you expect me to do about it, huh?"

"Well, if you want a straight answer, as I assume you do, then when I send you back, simply do not side with Dumbledore," Death said bluntly.

"Not side with Dumbledore?" Harry splutters. "And just who exactly am I supposed to side with then?"

Death gave Harry a look. An 'Are-You-Fucking-Serious?' look.

"Volde-?! No! Absolutely not, he killed my parents!"

"Biased words only come from biased people, Harry."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean? That I'm biased? I so am not! I mean, look at me, I'm friends with a dangerous werewolf, a-"

"Harry..." Death chastised, "You know in your heart.. That everything I say is true."

Harry seemed to deflate before Death's eyes. None the less, what type of Gryffindor would Harry be if he didn't try one last time? "Yeah, well.. You're death, you could be lying."

"Why would I lie, Harry? I have no reason to. I am Death; I know everything that has, will, and is happening. I know every split and alternate universe there is. I'm just playing my part in the grand scheme of things-"

"This is ridiculous; if this some prank by the twins? Well Ha Ha, lets end this charade, I'd like to get back to bed now!" Harry abruptly shouted, flinging his arms out as he turned in a circle once again. '_The things he are saying.. They can't be true.. They just can't! '_

It wasn't a wise choice, what Harry just did. Interrupting Death? Okay, excusable. Calling him a liar? That was infuriating.

A sharp look entered Death's eyes, turning the smokey black to a fierce white hot flame before he snapped at Harry.

"Listen to me, fool! Unless you don't want to lead your world to prosperity then you need to make the appropriate sacrifices! Leave the 'light.' You will find a true home in the dark. You, in every universe I have seen, end up being my Master. That has never happened before! You are special, Potter, and you have the chance to be truly Great! Will you take it or not?" He hissed, grabbing Harry and pulling him close.

Harry gulped, completely and fully surprised. He shuddered, looking into Death's eyes and he only saw the truth.

Finally, all shards of hope fled Harry's body. He was hoping that maybe it had been a joke. But it hadn't. Slowly, he raised his chin, and carefully he schooled his face into a blank mask, though when Death looked he could see honest fear in Harry's mute green eyes. Then, shakily but with a tense sense of determination he said the words, "I will."

He woke up.

2300 Words

Until Next Time.

Update 6/26/2015 : Typo correction before Official First Chapter being posted.


	2. Chapter One: Technicalities

**ATTENTION! NEW READERS! PLEASE READ MY PROFILE IF YOU HADN'T ALREADY! THIS IS MY FINAL WARNING!**

A/N:

I didn't expect this story to be acknowledged so quickly so I thank you! At the bottom of the fan fiction I INTENDED to list all of the favorite-rs/followers/reveiw-ers but I hit over 100 followers alone after only the prologue and that would take up a lot of space, however I am giving a special shout out to **Melimay**, my first reader and favorite-r ever, **GreenDrkness,** my first Reveiw-er, and Special thanks to **10wrigth!**! My **1****00 **Follower and only after the first chapter!

I ALSO HAVE A DEVIANT ART PROFILE UNDER THE SAME NAME. Most of my stuff is for Profile pictures on IMVU and I'm still finding my style, however I am contemplating making pictures to go along with my fics.

Quick question, does anyone know a website that I could make an account on under the same user name to keep you guys updated on how far I get in chapters? I often found myself wanting to tell you how in two days I hand wrote five pages, or hand wrote three pages in one day, etc., during this chapter, and I figure you would feel better if you were updated on progress instead of being left completely in the dark because I know after I hit about page 14 that progress slowed down majorly due to finals and typical drama.

Oh, and to a commenter on AO3 (The rest of you I suggest reading to clear some things up), JUST BECAUSE there are exclamation marks, it DOESN'T MEAN that they are SHOUTING. It's called _enthusiasm _and _excitement_, and quite frankly, I am very confident in my writing considering my age, which I will not exploit, so I didn't appreciate you saying my start was shaky. It was a prologue; it was suppose to be vague and I wasn't aiming for perfect by a long shot. However, I did appreciate you saying you were ready to read more.

On another note; and I know I sounded terse just now, I aim for the reactions to be realistic. So yes, while not everyone responds by shouting, a lot of people do because, from where I come from, (I don't know if you live in America or not ._.), a lot of people have poor tempers and they yell and scream and bitch as well as back stab people all of the time. Alot of people are extremely immature. In fact, I had a 34 year old adult who has three kids, turn to me with her little head swivels, finger waving, and sarcastic remarks reminding me of a sassy twelve year old; mind you, she was my PHYSICAL EDUCATION teacher! Harry is also a little hot headed, so honestly, I'm just trying to keep him a bit more in character instead of abruptly changing his way of thinking as I'll see in other fan fictions that start in the middle of the series.

So, in retrospect, I will not change anything I already planned on doing. Remember, anything I write I wrote that way for a reason! Anything in the time line not cannon is for a reason! Use your deduction skills, lovelies!

Sincerely,

Purity of Death

PoD

P.S. Archdin was not available, so I had another friend of mine, Misperception, Sai, beta for me this time, so please give her special thanks.

.

**!.~The Weasley Home~.!**

**^^September First^^**

**.**

"Harry, wake up, mate!" a rough, male voice half shouted. It had cracked mid-sentence in his ears and it was most certainly not the most attractive sound one might have heard in the morning. Harry could already sense a suspicious ache behind his eyes and mentally he sighed.

'_Ugh... What the hell..? Why..?'_ Harry began to sit up. He winced and shut his eyes in pain from the oncoming headache and the brightly lit room. His movements were jerky at best, expressing how tired he was and he had braced himself with one palm against the mattress beneath him. His other hand lifted up to his forehead. Yes... a headache had begun to form... how darling. It didn't even help that he could feel that if it wasn't stopped that it would be a big one.

"Harry, come on! It's time to get a move on. The Hogwarts Express leaves in four hours, we need to start getting packed and ready to go! Seriously mate, if you don't get your arse up I'll sic my brothers on you," at that point, the tone the voice was speaking in had turned from worried to frustrated. It was getting rougher and louder, and had cracked even more.

'_Again.. With that voice..'_ Harry sluggishly scrambled for his glasses, his fingers fumbling to grasp them. They were on his left, like always, but he failed to recognize that they were lower than normal. The bedside table at the Dursleys' in his room was slightly higher than the mattress itself, it wasn't perfectly level like it was now. He pushed them onto the bridge of his nose and snapped open his eyes. Big mistake. Immediately Harry began to sway side to side, his vision bleary and eyes buggy. '_Alright... I'm in the Weasley home..._' He deduced when he saw the familiar maroon Quidditch poster plastered, rickety wood walls and floors. Harry slowly stood up, almost toppling over more than once because he was unbalanced... because he was short. At least... Yeah, well... Short.

'_Whoa, whoa, back on topic here! I'll get to that later.'_

"The Hogwarts Express? What are you talking about, Ron?"

"Harry, don't be an idiot. Today we go back to school!"

Sighing, Harry shuffled over to his trunk without noticing anything different. At least until he opened it and discovered the clothes and books were from years previous. He began to get a sense of deja vu... Harry had checked his trunk and all the scuffs and markings from the last two or so years were gone.

Now unable to hold back a frown, Harry pulled on some clothes before closing his trunk . He promptly walked out of the room. He was still slightly wobbly but putting on his clothes had given him time to work it out enough so he didn't fall flat on his face.

'_That is so weird.. Well, I should say THIS is weird, not that,'_ he sighed, making his way down the creaking stair ways and listening to the commotion throughout the house that just declared it unsafe and extremely old by sound alone. Then again, the sounds didn't take into consideration the magic holding it together and, therefor, making it safe.

"Harry!" A voice exclaimed softly, and before Harry could blink he was enveloped in arms and hair and the distinct smell of special bought organic cat shampoo. It was Hermione, of course.

When Hermione was no longer hugging him, he looked at her with something akin to shock on his face. It was a habit of hers; 'tackle' hugging him. It was alright though because he knew that that was just how she expressed her worry. After about four seconds the look was off of his face and a light chuckle bubbled past his lips.

"Hermione, I didn't think you were the type for youth charms! You look like you're back in our fourth year."

He didn't notice the perplexed look that entered her eyes or the way she put a hand on his arm.

"Harry... We ARE in our fourth year. Last year was our third year, next year is our fifth."

"Hold on, wait! You mean..? We are...? I... I'm 14?!"

"Yes, Harry.. We are in our Fourth Year. Tomorrow is the Welcoming Feast.." Hermione had said it slowly, like Harry wouldn't be able to understand her if she didn't. Harry's mind was reeling though. That couldn't be possible. He snapped back to attention, but only because Hermione mumbled, "Poor thing, when you were knocked out at the Quidditch Championship camp you must have hit your head harder than we thought," Hermione tisked, reaching up to softly touch his temple before leading him down to the dining table where it was packed with food and all of the Weasleys.

'_Fourth Year? That means... Death! You fucking sent me back two years!'_

A sly chuckle slid into his head. It took but a moment before Death's voice was murmuring, _'Why of course I did... Little good it'd have done to send you back when you died, there was little you could save by that point. I however cannot help you much. Me talking to you will be rare and in between, so don't start to depend on me! I have a job to do, you know! People are dying constantly.'_

"Er... Harry, mate... You're eyes are a little weird," Ron whispered to him. Ronald had an uncomfortable look in his eyes, like he didn't want to say anything.

Everyone's attention turned to him, and Harry frowned. His eyes? What would be wrong with his eyes?

Because Harry hadn't sat down, he snagged a mirror from one one of the walls and held it up to his face.

'_Oh... That's what's wrong...'_

_T_he once forest mute green turned into a sparkling emerald, seemingly imbued with magic.. and when it glowed... in the back of his head it made him think of a bright green flash and a screeching wail.

Now Harry was uncomfortable. Not because of the reminder, but because it had been noticed. The glowing normally only happened when Harry was angry; it was quite a common thing for wizards and witches. But obviously, Harry wasn't angry. Harry was just confused. He was trying to sort himself out, because Death threw him back two years, and now Harry had to cover his arse. Not to mention any special 'adjustments' Death might have made and not notified Harry about. The shock that he was now 5'1 1/2' instead of 5'7'' he grew into was upsetting because now he had to go through the growth spurt all over again.

'_Never mind it for now... I'm in front of people, I can sort this out another time.'_

Harry set the mirror back on its place, shrugged to Ronald, sat down, and began his meal. Everyone soon followed suit. They wouldn't make a big deal out of it if he didn't, and soon the table was alive with chatter and laughter.

After about an hour, everyone was shooed back to their rooms to finish their packing because all of the food was finished off and Mrs. Weasley preferred to do the dishes in silence. Hermione of course didn't need to pack, so she, along with the twins who were also surprisingly finished, came with and sat in Ronald's room as they watched Harry try to pack.

"So, Harry **are you** excited** to go back to **Hogwarts? We are. **Come now, Harry, **please tell us **that you will be **joining us on some **pranks this year?**" The twins asked with chipper, switching between the two of them speaking as per usual. They intermingled the sentences almost so perfectly you couldn't notice the difference except for the slight change of voice here and there. If one tried to keep track of who was saying what then a headache was sure follow. Speaking of which, Harry's was gone as soon as Ron stopped his nagging.

"Not this year," Harry laughed, collecting all of his stuff and dumping everything out of his trunk. It really needed to be cleaned.

"Good, Harry, because you need to start focusing on your studies more. All these adventures are stunting your education! If you don't do well then how will you get a job after Voldemort is taken care of?" Hermione had gotten over her fear of saying Voldemort's name, and the twins were trying too! They didn't want to be scared of saying a name, but it was still a challenge so it wasn't surprising when they winced. "M'ione, You say that every year, and every year I pass without problems."

"So? One of these years, you aren't, and then where will you be?"

Harry sighed, cleaning out the garbage in his trunk.

"Really Hermione, Harry is the **Boy Who Lived**! No one would **pass him up** working at their **business!** But you are right, **Madam!**" One of the twins had stood, bowing to Hermione, "A good **education is of **import! J**ust because we don't **care about our grades** in school it doesn't** mean we **don't pay **attention! WE are **going to open** our OWN business so **our grades won't** matter in the **sense of** getting **a job.**"

Harry ignored their babble. He knew they could do it and they had been whispering about it for a year now. It wasn't surprising.

"George, Fred, do you know any charms that would create more than one compartment in this?"

Hermione looked offended that he hadn't asked her for a moment, before shrugging. She didn't know any. Which actually gave her the idea to start researching some. It would be so helpful to be able to have more organization in her side bag that she carried all of her school things in.

"Why, no **we do not.** However, we are **flattered that **you asked! **You see**... What mum **doesn't know **doesn't hurt her. We **earn **our own money from **selling our pranks!** If mum found out that **we had money**, she'd go** bonkers** needless to say," and with that, the twins pulled out their wands and chanted .:Accio:. A muggle briefcase came flying into the room and one of them opened it with flourish as soon as it was resting on the bed. Pulling out three miniature trunks, they set them before Harry and Hermione who immediately stood to attention in suspicion and curiosity.

"This one here," George tapped the simplest one, "has three standard compartments. One for clothes, one for school supplies such as books, paper, quills, and one for storage, such as potions ingredients or food. We'd sell it to you for nothing, these ones are easy to obtain."

They moved on to the second one. It was a soft brown color with gold fastenings and edges, giving it a treasure chest like appearance.

"**This one has five compartments, one of them secret. One compartment for clothes, one for school supplies, one for storage, one for trinkets, and one for your secrets or special belongings. This one we'd sell for 30 galleons, which is less than a third of the original price because the secret compartment has Goblin Blood Magic, so it requires your blood. Because it is on only one compartment it is one of the reasons why it's cheaper.**"

They moved on to the last trunk. It was a dark brown leather with silver fastenings and edges. It even had silver legs on the bottom. The corners lifted it up off of the floor a bit, which would be convenient if someone stored it in their basement and the basement was prone to flood two to three inches. All the materials inside would be protected from any potential water damage. Yes, they could have a water repellent spell on it, but water repellent spells were known to deteriorate over time when put to the test, so to speak.

"This one is the most expensive... It's a beauty, a masterpiece, a life-saver in disguise. This one has seven compartments, unlike the others... **Your clothes, school supplies, and storage compartments of course. **Then the secrets compartment for easy access. **And it is the last three that is a Magic's send. **An apartment, Library, and extra for your convenience. The trunk decides on what type of room the extra is based on it's owner."

"What?! How is that possible!? That shouldn't... that's... a Library?!" Hermione breathed, eyes widening. She honestly resembled a muggle cartoon of a chipmunk or beaver or.. some type of small brown animal.

"You see, when you access the room compartments it provides stairs for you to descend into. **You can stylize the rooms however you desire. **You only have to think of it, and BAM, the room has been made, the layout is official, etcetera. **That one is five-hundred galleons, half price, f**or this one the entire trunk has Goblin Blood Magic protecting it."

Harry took a moment to think about it, and Hermione was looking at him imploringly.

"Do you have two of the third one?"

The twins' eyes widened, as well as Hermione's.

"Harry, I can't possibly take something so expensive from you! Yes, I would love to have it, but you don't need to."

"Hush, 'M'ione, it's a gift," Harry shushed her, waving his hand in front of her face. He didn't perform Magic, but Hermione understood that it was his way of saying, "Shut your trap." Harry turning to look back at the twins, awaiting their response.

"Uh... Yeah... We do, but **do you have enough** on you to buy it? That's one **thousand **galleons, Harry"

Harry nodded, grabbing a small, royal purple pouch from his bed.

"I'll buy two, one for Hermione and one for myself," Harry turned his attention to the pouch, "One thousand galleons, please."

The pouch began to expand. In case one was curious, Harry had gotten the pouch at Gringotts a while back without anyone knowing. He often didn't take a lot out before he went school shopping. He grabbed just what he needed, and he learned early in his third year, those extra few galleons wouldn't do much in his mini adventures to Hogsmeade. It was magically connected to his vault and the legislator recording the with-drawls.

"Really? Okay, we shall accept **this generous offer**, Prince Harry," the twins nodded, accepting the galleons. It was a joke to call Harry that. It was something they had begun recently. They had their own bag as well and so they allowed the thousand galleons be tossed into their own. It quickly downsized and was transferred into their own secret account that one of their older brothers, _not_ Percy, had set up for them. They handed both Hermione and Harry their shrunk chests and expanded them to their original size with a quick tap of their wands.

"Here you go! **You simply** need to smear **a drop of your** blood, on the inside of t**he lid to have it form **to fit your personality **and tastes** while the compartments arrange** to your convenience **and wants."

Harry nodded in appreciation, dragging the chest onto his bed and opening the lid. Staring at the inside of it, he looked harmlessly at Hermione with big innocent eyes before muttering, "I don't... I don't know any small cutting hexes..."

Hermione gave him an exasperated but amused look, attempting to smother her smile as she took out her wand.

.:Sectum::. She said gently, and a small cut slit itself open upon his finger. She didn't care that she wasn't at school because the trace on their wands temporarily deactivated on September First for their Hogwarts. Once they were in the Hogwarts Wards it wouldn't matter. Though, even if it didn't she was in a magical house hold so because of the constant magical activity in the area no alarms went off in her file.

Harry gave her a look of thanks, pressing his finger to the smooth surface and sliding it across. Right after, he stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking it, and watched the chest transition by itself in fascination.

The blood was slowly absorbed into the material, like the ink on the Marauder's Map, and the trunk had began to change.

The standard dark leather slowly mutilated, like burning or bubbling acid, into a combination of white scaled dragon skin and a soft durable leather, the stitching done so well that it looked as if it was blending together perfectly at first glance. The silver linings and edges transformed into crystal, giving a translucent look to the leather underneath. The clasps and manual lock turned into mother of pearl and finally in a deep red his initials were branded subtly beside the lock.

'_Wow' _Harry thought, eyes wide. Glancing at the others, he observed that they had similar expressions, and Harry looked back at the trunk in time to see a piece of parchment on top of the lid.

Picking it up, he began to read.

'**Your Trunk**

**Withering Wyvern Welsh Dragon skin and kid skin leather, white.**

**Crystal border, pearl fastenings, lock, &amp; key.**

**Compartments - 7**

**Order: Clothes, Work/School, Storage, Secret/Private, 4 bedroom, 1 kitchen, 1 bath apartment, Library, Dungeon.**

**Currently unfurnished.**

**Monetary Value: 1, 197,324 Galleons**

**Your Protections:**

**Standard Damage Protection Ward**

**Standard Anti-Thievery Ward**

**Professional Master Safety Ward**

**Professional WONO Ward (Ward Off Non Owners)**

**Standard Preservation (Long Life) Charm**

**Self-Update Charm**

**Never Tangle (Long Life) Charm**

**Organization (Long Life) Charm**

**Disillusion (Long Life) Charm -Inactive.**

**Monetary Value: 121 Galleons**

**Owner: Hadrian Jamenson Potter**

**Latch &amp; Unlatch 1-7 Times Dependent on Compartment Desired**

**Initials Self-Update if Name Change or Heritage Discovered by Owner**

**Authorized:** _**Gringotts Blood Test**_'

Blinking, Harry read it aloud for the others and immediately when he was finished Hermione burst out, "Withering Wyvern Welsh?! Harry, that is an extremely rare dragon! There are laws to protect hunting it and it's revered and adored in Pure Blood Society! Every Pure Blood wants their skin, but they want the endangered dragons protected more! This is certainly one of the few things they don't just take what they want."

Bewildered, he looked at the twins before looking back at the frizzed-out, mousy girl.

"Really..?"

"Yes, Harry. It is a white dragon for one, and those are already loved by Pure Bloods because white dragons are known as intelligent, cunning, and strong. They have a good self-preservation sense but because of that they are sometimes known as cowards, and are called weak. They're wyverns, an ancient breed of dragons. They only have two legs instead of the modern generation's four. It's those two legs that make them a wyvern. We know because even though were are blood traitors in Pure Blood Society, something we have yet to find out why, we are still of a Pure Blood line," The twins chimed in, Hermione nodding along enthusiastically.

Adding in her own tidbit, she said, "They have icy cold fire that feels like it's molten hot, and are normally ice or winter dragons, however there are mutated lines known to favor summer, which are even more rare. In fact, looking at those scales there are no small tufts of fur between the scales, claiming it to be a mutation generation. Harry, that trunk is extraordinarily expensive. You cannot loose that trunk!"

Harry took in the information with a sense of awe and a blush on his cheeks. He wasn't blushing from embarrassment but from happiness.

'_I never knew... I forget there is so much I don't know that is common knowledge to others.'_

Focusing on Hermione's trunk, he said excitedly, "Hermione, do yours!"

A sparkle lit up her dark brown eyes and she quickly cut her finger, doing the same as Harry so she could see what her own trunk would look like.

It ended up being a deep, red mahogany, bronze encrusted floral designed trunk, completely different from his own. Beautiful, which was the same, but Hermione's trunk was simple, where as his was extravagant.

"My Trunk is 5000 galleons... I have the same protections so 121 galleons, and my compartments go Clothes, Work/School, Library, Storage, Apartment which is also four bedrooms, one bath, and one kitchen, a Potions Lab, and The Private compartment, " she told them as she read off her list.

"Leave it to Granger to have **all the studious stuff** as her first compartments," the twins snickered, teasing the Frizz-Haired Mouse gently.

A light blush stained her pale, olive skin and she rebutted petulantly, "My clothes are the very first though!"

"That's the same for every trunk no matter what."

Granger sighed quietly and gave up, knowing when to give in, especially against the Weasley Hell Shadows, and charmed her trunk to float and follow her. She bid them good bye for now so she could return to her room to move her things into her new trunk.

Chuckling kindheartedly at the girl's reaction, Harry opened his trunk and began neatly sorting his things into each respective compartment. His potions ingredients went in the Storage and he sorted them out from easy to obtain to the more rare and expensive ingredients. All of his summer work and this year's school books were in the Work/School Compartment. His summer work was on top of the books he needed for that school year. His clothes were obviously in his Clothes Compartment, and he put the Marauders Map, his album, his broom, and his Invisibility cloak in the Secret Compartment. After about an hour of doing all of this, during which the twins had been talking about possible pranks, he went over the checklist in his head.

'_Clothes, books, potions supplies, cloak, map, broom, and if I remember correctly Hedwig went off to Hogwarts early my fourth year so everything is done. ' _

Harry sighed, wondering how he was going to do this. How he was going to stop everything unnecessary or not favored or how he was going to betray his friends, and keep his Godfather from being killed. The things Death had said about Dumbledore made sense, but he had looked up to the man for years. Almost six whole years. So, this was going to be difficult emotionally. The only upside about his situation was that he knows generally what is going to happen for the next two years.

"Did you two know we are doing the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year?" He said casually, and rather abruptly. It literally came out of nowhere. Even Harry was slightly surprised it had come up. George and Fred when silent immediately.

"_**What?!**_" they both hissed.

"Yep... and knowing my rotten luck, I'm afraid I might get involved somehow. I heard someone talking about it at the Quidditch Championship match before it was invaded by the Death Eaters."

"That Tournament is exceedingly dangerous! **How could they bring that back**!? It's Death Count is legendary! It's been high ever sense the 4th recorded match because they made the challenges more difficult. All because they hadn't thought it was _entertaining_ enough."

Knowing this now, it made Harry frown because he distinctly remembered the excitement the twins practically oozed out the first time he lived this. "Really? I thought both of you would be excited."

"Yeah, if we were under a compulsion charm," one snorted.

Harry never tried to figure out which was which until they hinted at it.

'_Well... that's another thing Dumbledore can't be trusted about. To not coerce someone to do something with magic against their will.'_ It was an absent minded thought, one laced with bitterness. The thought had actually surprised him afterwards. How could he think that so readily about that man? He chalked it up to his heart getting used to the cold, hard facts in his head. He didn't want to hate him.. But maybe being against Dumbledore would be easier than he thought..?

"Anyway," he changed the subject, "on a Hogsmeade trip I think I'm going to go to Gringotts via floo and get this authorized blood test. I'm actually quite curious now."

The twins agreed with him.

Offering a small smile to the twins, he whispered, without thinking mind you, "You two are the kindest Slytherins I know..."

Of course, that was when Fred and George tensed, looking at Harry with cautious, narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean... **Slytherins? **We are in the **Gryffindor house**, are we not?"

There had been a dazed look on Harry's face until he realized what he had said. Now he was afraid he had offended them so he quickly stuttered out, "W-well it's just that you two are sneaky! You pull amazing pranks with such ease and both of you are very ambitious, intending to make a joke shop other than Zonko's and not fail. It's just... Slytherin! It's not a bad thing, I swear. I don't actually have anything against Slytherins in a general, just the Slytherins I've interacted with!"

He was babbling and he knew it, but he couldn't stop now that he had started. At least until he realized what he said was actually the truth and he shut himself up with shock. '_Another thing to contemplate..'_

While he was distracted he didn't see the genuine smiles spread across the twins' faces, making Fred and George look extraordinarily handsome.

"Thank you, Harry..."

"We honestly appreciate you noticing." Both had stopped intermingling their sentences, for the had been one hundred percent serious.

"George wanted to tell you but I felt we couldn't be sure if you weren't just like our foolish pig-headed little brother who thinks anything Slytherin is horrid."

"You're... you're welcome," Harry said bashfully, shifting quietly as he locked his manual lock with his pure pearl key.

"Here," Fred stood up, handing him a chain that he had pulled from his pocket. "You can put your keys on this and wear them under your shirt."

Taking it, Harry placed the key on the simple chain and put it on around his neck. "Looks like it's my turn to thank you."

"THANK THE TWINS?! Harry, mate, you must be a bit barmy in the head because I never want you to say that about my brothers again!" Ronald had walked in just in time to hear Harry's comment.

Seeing Harry's new trunk, he gaped. All three of the other occupants of the room couldn't help but notice the resemblance to a fish...

"Harry, when did you get that trunk! It's wicked!"

The fact that Ronald had changed topics in such quick recession caused Harry to laugh before he swung an arm around Ron's shoulders, guiding him downstairs. "Come on, Ron. Let's help out and make sure everyone is ready to leave," he had chuckled.

.:Wingardium Leviosa:. He had muttered, the trunks in the room floating after them, along with the twins.

An hour later, they had been on the train and eight hours after that they had safely arrived at Hogwarts.

.

**!.~HOGWARTS~.! **

**^^The Great Feast^^**

**++September First, The Arrival++**

**.**

"Welcome, students to, and back to, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! This year, we have exciting news before we sort our darling first years! In a few weeks' time we will have visitors from two other competing schools in a Tournament that will be explained when they come! That is all there is on that matter, so let the sorting, begin!"

Harry snuffed the sneer that wanted to spread across his face as Dumbledore spoke, annoyed and angry as he realized then that Dumbledore had to have known who had entered his name into the cup last time for the exact same reason he should have known Voldemort was on the back of Quirrel's head. He let it go swiftly after it had clicked, wanting to actually watch the sorting this year around.

His second year he had been stuck in a tree as the sorting occurred, and his third year he'd been too glazed over in his head from the choir singing and the after effects of the Dementor to realize much of what was going on.

As McGonagall got her list ready, the three-legged stool out, and the Hat in her hand, she let the Hat sing his song, before opening her mouth to begin.

"Aansworth, Kleid!-"

"Now, now, just hold yourself up one minute, you puss faced house cat!"

The student body gasped, hearing the Sorting Hat talk, interrupt, and insult McGonagall so crudely and so suddenly.

McGonagall spluttered, dropping the hat on the stool and looking at him. She was pissed, to put it bluntly.

"E-excuse me?! I beg your Pardon?!"

"You heard me, Minerva McGonagall! Shut your trap, and let me talk!"

"Why I never-!"

"Now, now, Alistair..." Dumbledore chided, having gotten up from his spot and began walking over.

"No need to be so terse, now is there?"

"Oh, shut your old lemon hole, as well, you damn codger!" The hat... Alistair... said irritably, before promptly turning his attention to the student body. A shocked student body that was soon trying to stifle their giggles.

"This year... A Hogwarts Heir decided that he no longer belonged in the house that he chose. Whether he did it consciously or not... I do not have access to that information. But, it is my pleasure to tell you, as one of the Heir's decided this now all of you are to be re-sorted and any children discovered not to fit best into any house will remain in their previous dorms with a blank badge-"

"Alistair, I simply cannot allow this! Why, it is preposterous!" Dumbledore interrupted. He had made his way completely to the stool, and the twinkle in his eye was gone.

"This will not continue! I forbid it!"

"Actually, Professor Dumbledore, Sir, it clearly states in Hogwarts; a History, chapter nineteen, page two hundred thirty-six, line forty-two, that should any Hogwarts Heir, no matter how diluted or distant the blood may be from the founders, consciously or unconsciously desire that he or she doesn't truly belong in his or her house anymore, a re-sorting shall be called upon and to protect the identity of the heir every single student shall undergo the process as well. The last time that occurred was approximately two hundred thirty-nine years ago, year 1755 A.D.," leave it to Hermione Granger to pipe up with this information, her opinion completely neutral about the matter. On things like school rules and legislator, Hermione was alright unless it abused someone's rights. Well, it did matter to her because she didn't honestly think that she had all of the same characteristics that she did when she was 11, and was curious if she would be sorted into another house.

Dumbledore sighed. He was pinned and obligated to allow this to happen now that Granger had spoken up. He was fully expected to hold up the school rules.. When the student and staff body knew about them at least.

'_Damn nosy girl, can't keep her trap shut,'_ he thought with agitation

He gave a small nod, turning away and returning to his spot.

And thus, the first resorting in over two hundred years began. Almost everyone in the upper years went back to their original house. Until it got to Harry's year. How typical.

Harry watched the sorting progress quietly.

Lavender Brown- Gryffindor, went to Hufflepuff. Parvati Patil- Gryffindor, lost her house so she was now houseless. Seamus, Dean, Ronald, and Neville all stayed in the Gryffindor house. Surprisingly, Hermione became houseless and it caused tears to prick her eyes, though you could clearly see her holding them back and Harry couldn't help but accept the stab of pride in his chest. She was a tough one, after all and he was proud to say that she was strong.

Theodore Nott- Slytherin, went to Ravenclaw. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Daphne Greengrass and her sister remained in Slytherin while Pansy Parkinson lost her house.

Pansy's had actually been amusing; she was the only one so far who had lost her house and had the Hat pronounce why.

"She is too cowardly and without pride for Gryffindor. She had no ambition, except to be future Mrs. Malfoy, to be Slytherin which also boots her out of Hufflepuff because she has no loyalty. Slutting the way around the school like she is. She doesn't even see the merits of knowledge other than what is required from her parents. She truly has no place here," is what the Hat had grumbled, loud enough for everyone to here.

Draco looked a little green, and Harry could already tell what he was thinking; _'My parents will hear about this!'_

Pansy had then proceeded to throw a tantrum more wild than what a toddler could accomplish and considering that Harry grew up with Dudley, that is saying something. Harry had been happily re-sorted into Ravenclaw which caused quite the uproar with the Gryffindors and Hermione to turn pale with a longing yet jealous look in her eyes. Though, he stopped walking to his new table when he realized his house badge had all four houses on it.

"Why, Hadrian! You could fit perfectly into every single house. It's just at this point in your life, Ravenclaw suits your needs best," The Hat explained when he had asked. Everyone was silent.

Harry just looked at the Hat dumbfounded.

The hat sighed. He knew how dense Harry could sometimes be.

"You are brave, prideful, and a bit foolish. Those are all Gryffindor Youth qualities. You are loyal and fierce under pressure, just like Hufflepuff. You have ambition and amazing guile, able to sneak under one's radar in more than one way, like a Slytherin. But in your life right now, you've realized you have a love for knowledge. That you love history and magic itself, and you know you need to learn as much of it as you can to accomplish your goals. Hadrian Jamenson Potter, you are perfect for every single house so your badge shall show that while the hemming on your school robes will remain blue to declare your current house."

Harry's eyes lit up in realization and he didn't notice the fake pride hiding the rage in Dumbledore's eyes. In fact, he hadn't noticed Dumbledore at all after he had seated himself. After processing this information, Harry walked to his new seat calmly and politely watched as the Hat selected people from his year at random.

Cho Chang lost her house, along with her little groupies.

It was kind of amusing, watching them sniffle and cry.

One Hufflepuff amazingly enough was sent to Slytherin. His name was Elijah Tilith. After that, it went on to third years.

Ginny remained in Gryffindor, something that caused her chest to puff up in pride pompously. It caused a tick of irritation in the back of his head.

A few people, two boys and a girl, were sorted into Ravenclaw from Hufflepuff, and about four more Gryffindor went houseless. Slytherin and Ravenclaw were the same; though there was a strange girl named Luna Lovegood who took a long while to be re-sorted. She had light blonde hair, dreamy blue eyes, and an ethereal beauty about her. She ended up sitting next to him. The second years had stayed the same which wasn't surprising and then the first years finally went.

Before the sorting, Gryffindor had a total of fifty-two people, Hufflepuff had forty-eight, Ravenclaw had thirty-nine, and Slytherin had sixty-seven.

After everyone was resorted Gryffindor had forty-four, Hufflepuff had forty-six, Ravenclaw had thirty-five, Slytherin had sixty-six, and what the students are now calling the DeHoused had fifteen.

With the extra thirty-two of the first years, it was officially fifty Gryffindors, fifty-four Hufflepuffs, forty-six Ravenclaws, seventy-three Slytherins, and fifteen DeHoused. All in all, it was a total of two hundred thirty-eight students in the school. Poorly hiding his somber expression, Dumbledore stood back up and nodded to a frazzled Minerva McGonagall. She returned the list, stool, and Sorting Hat back to their places with wave of her wand. Satisfied, Dumbledore looked out at the re-sorted students.

"Well... these are your houses now, I suppose. The Forbidden forest is forbidden, obviously. Please enjoy the feast," And with that, Dumbledore clapped his hands, the food appearing and everyone eagerly digging in.

No one noticed the clear "cup" that materialized on the wall so the De-Housed had their own point system along with Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. The Teacher table was silent, and all the students chatted on, excited and confused about the sorting.

"I see you are freeing yourself from the Nargles, Mr. Potter," a soft, airy voice said next to Harry, surprising him. When he looked over he realized that it was the strange girl, Luna Lovegood, who spoke.

"The Nargles? What are they?"

"Oh, Nargles are everywhere. They are magical beings who flit about like sheep to the Nargle Ground Hog, their leader."

"Do they all follow the Nargle Ground Hog?" He asked, curious and a tad skeptical. "Oh no! The Nargle Chameleon and the Nargle Leprechaun influence the Nargle Ground Hog. The Nargle Chameleon follows the Nargle Venom-Holder. It's very simple you see, but many seem to find it confusing."

"Alright..." Harry blinked, feeling a sense of deja vu again. Twice in one day. Racking his brain, he almost groaned aloud when he realized she had been in Dumbledore's Army. How could he have forgotten?

'_Stupid, Stupid!'_ He thought harshly.

"Well Luna, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can become close friends," he flashed her a smile, picking up his fork and began to eat the food he gathered.

He didn't notice she technically hadn't mentioned her name yet.

The night was killed with aimless chit chat until they had to go to their dorms. Surprise, surprise, it was by the library off to the right.

Ravenclaw dorms were amazingly beautiful. Light blue marble with dark blue accents and the white and black furniture. There were stone tables and soft light wood chairs with light blue pillows on top.

It was smart and beautiful. It was elegant.

Two doors on separate sides of the Ravenclaw common room were the boy's and girl's dorms.

"Boys' dorms on the right, girls' on the left. Everyone has their own room. Your name will be on a door sign hanging in the center. On your bedside table will be a list of rules for you to follow or else house points will be taken. Have a good night, and sleep well. You have two weeks to finish any summer work before classes start up again," a prefect said, turning to all new joined students. It was a bland looking girl. She had dull, blue eyes, a straight, plain haircut just above her shoulders, and she was medium height. She didn't make the effort to doll herself up like Cho Chang; Cho was sniffling in the corner last time he saw her. It made her her own type of pretty, strangely enough. She had a strong simple look to her, like someone who didn't take any shite.

With that, she had turned around and walked to the girls' dorm as everyone calmly proceeded to enter their own respective dorms.

It was a long hallway, diverting into two separate paths at the end that turned two more times to make a square and a short hallway where they met. It was the very back room at the end of that five foot hallway that was Harry's.

'_Whoa...'_ He thought, looking at his room after entering. There was a large, king-size bed, covered in lavish off-white and light red floral bedding.

There was a door way on the left which led to a bathroom, one beside his beside table that was a small, walk-in close, and an open, arching doorway on the right, that led to a mini study of sorts.

Everything was white with some type of red and gold design to honor his Gryffindor roots.

He loved it.

Throwing himself onto his bed, he noticed he hopped over the bird cage, bird stand, and his trunk at the same time. His bed almost swallowed him up; it was so soft. Harry's bones ached and he desperately wanted to sleep, however he rolled to the bedside table and picked up the roll of parchment. Underneath the parchment was a key.

'**Ravenclaw**

**Hadrian Jamenson Potter located in the Ravenclaw suite, reserved for the Ravenclaw Male heir or 'Honor to the Line' Heir. Hadrian Jamenson Potter is an 'Honor to the Line' Heir.**

**Rules**

**You are to study 15 hours a week at the minimum.**

**Punctuality! NO BEING LATE!**

**Remain respectful to teachers and Slytherins; You keep them off your back this way.**

**No missing/skipping classes unless ill.**

**KEEP.. YOUR GRADES... UP!**

**DO NOT give your room key to ANYONE!**

**And Above all, be smart about your actions!**'

'_Well... that was a surprisingly short scroll for Ravenclaw...'_ He thought, taking the first part of the scroll in stride. Honestly, there wasn't much that would surprise him at this point. He magically hooked the key onto the chain necklace the twins had given him.

After a moment of silence, Harry groaned in exhaustion and decided he was just going to go to bed now, so he waved his wand. It had been in his front pocket, and in an instant his room was shrouded in darkness. The scroll slipped from his fingers onto the floor. Harry rolled onto his stomach and hugged a soft pillow, not even bothering to get under the covers.

He was asleep in but a moment's notice.

The next morning when he finally woke up he had cast .:Temptus:. and acknowledged he'd gone and missed breakfast. Sighing, he climbed out of bed and his crumpled clothes, which disappeared the moment they hit the floor.

Harry gathered some fresh, everyday clothes and took a hot shower. When he was dried off and dressed, he unpacked his stuff with the decision that it'd be best to get everything organized.

Dress shirts and robes were hung in the closet, previous school books were put on the shelves in the study, this year's on the desk with his extra quills and ink, all neatly arranged.

Extra shoes were on a mat beside the door, his pointed hat hung on a hook on the back of the same door.

Satisfied, Harry slipped on some moccasins. They were his favorite type of shoe; he never slipped, they were comfortable, and it was like walking barefoot, only without the surprise jabbing of rocks.

While hunting down Ronald and Hermione, he discovered them beside the Black Lake, underneath that tree Hagrid had talked to them about Buckbeak under, which was... last year. Making his way over, he sat down beside them, relaxing against the trunk of the tree.

"Harry, Mate! You're with the ole Crow Hags now! Why would you leave Gryffindor? It's your home," Ronald immediately set into Harry, whose relaxed pose turned tense.

"Don't call my house Crow Hags, at least not in front of me, first off. Second, did you not listen to what the Sorting Hat said?"

"Gryffindor is your house! And what does what the bloody hat says matter anyway?"

"Everything. Everything the hat said matters. I could be in any of the houses, Ron, but I need to be in Ravenclaw now... So no, Gryffindor is not my house anymore. Ravenclaw is. "

"You were sorted into Gryffindor! You pulled the Gryffindor Sword out of Godric Gryffindor's Hat! You are a Gryffindor! But I see you're nothing but a traitor now, eh, Potter?" Ronald knew it was a low blow, especially sense it was 'last' year that they discovered Peter Pettigrew was a traitor.

"You know what? End of Discussion, Ron. I'm not doing this with you. Not today," Harry grunted, pushing himself up off the ground. He was ready to relax and catch up with his friends but Ron just ruined it and Harry didn't have it in him to sit and argue with Ronald for an hour. It was too exhausting with someone as pig-headed as Ron.

'_Leave it to Ron to let his big mouth get in the way,'_ He thought bitterly, walking away.

Hermione did nothing; she was still caught up in her small bout of jealousy of him ending up in Ravenclaw, and because she had never really experienced it she didn't know how to act about it.

"Well, I'm right aren't I?" Ron asked Hermione. He was answered with silence.

When Harry was walking back to the school he ran into none other than Draco Fuckin' Malfoy.

No, really. Harry ran into him. Both boys were knocked to the floor.

"Potter!" Draco sneered, pushing himself back to his feet, anger covering his pointed features.

Harry groaned, both in frustration and pain, scrambling to his feet. He rubbed his hip.

"Malfoy..." He muttered back.

"Watch where you walk from now on, Potter!"

"I'm pretty certain neither of us were paying attention. You're just as much to blame as I am."

"Please," Draco scoffed while patting imaginary dirt off of his shoulders, "I, as a proper Pure Blood heir, wouldn't be caught dead not looking where I walk. Maybe you should learn the same you uneducated, hacked-up hairball."

"Why would I do that? I'm not a stuck up Pure Blood heir like you! If you haven't noticed, I'm a half blood. My mother was a 'mud blood' and I don't recall if the Potter family is a Noble house. So, how about you stick your Fae nose else where!"

A beclouded look came over Draco Malfoy's face and he slid his gaze over Harry's form a few times.

It startled Harry a little bit for he had been sure that Draco would have been spitting with anger like an upset kitten because of the insult to Draco's intelligent.

"Wait... Potter.. You mean you don't know?"

It was Harry's turn to look confused. "Know what...?"

"You're a Pure Blood heir, too. Your mother may have been a damned mudblood but she was still a witch and a powerful one at that. You are a First Generation Pure Blood, not a Half-Blood like most believe. Half bloods are a witch or wizard and muggle combination."

'_Huh... I never heard of that... maybe I should hear this out... even if I am dealing with this stuck up ponce I still.. ugh, I might throw up at thinking this but I need to learn.'_

Staring at Draco with suspicion, Harry slowly let himself calm down. In order to learn new information about himself, of all people, he had to at least attempt to keep a cool head... Right? Malfoy was keeping a cool head... He had let go of that anger pretty swiftly...

"Explain this all to me, Malfoy... slowly. No one has ever told me this shite before." For some reason, all he felt was satisfaction when Draco agreed.

.

**!.~West Wing of the Hogwarts Library~.!**

**.**

When Draco led Harry to a secluded part of the library, Harry became wary and his palm drifted over the pocket that held his wand.

'_I really need to get a damn Wrist Wand Holder..'_

"Relax, Potter. Temporary truce," Draco sneered.

'_Ah... back to the regular attitude, I see.'_

"Why did you agree to help me?"

Malfoy wrinkled his nose in distaste before grumbling, "My father is a lord. As a lord he is required to assist people who discover their heritage to be that of Pure Blood lines that would have been previously thought to have died out or, in the rare case that a bastard be discovered, and it be the only viable option, to be an heir and to teach the lord or lady their duties. I am the heir to the Malfoy line so when I take over I will be required to do the same. This is practice at best for me."

For some reason, Harry found this unbearably funny and burst out laughing. Draco turned pink in embarrassment, but was thankful they were in an isolated part of the library.

"Shut up, Potter!" Harry slowly stopped laughing, though he still had a smile on his lips and an occasional chuckle would echo in the back of his throat.

"Now," with a dignified huff, Draco Malfoy straightened his robe hems, "You are a First Generation Pure Blood. You are the only Heir of the most noble and ancient House of Potter, as well as the heir of the most noble and ancient House of Black, seeing how Sirius Black named you his heir. Most likely it was after a secret Gringotts Blood Adoption seeing as though Black was disinherited, he still respected the family magics and wouldn't have wanted them to die out completely. You, upon your 17th birthday, will be able to take lordship of those Houses and will have a Magical inheritance of any creature blood or Family magics you weren't able or allowed to have at immediate birth. You will own all properties, all vaults, be able to disown or reclaim family members, and any seats on the Wizengemot your Houses would have accumulated over the entire course of their existence. The only way you would be able to claim it early is if your magical guardian and the ministry in some way claim you as an adult. Do you know who your magical guardian is?"

"Um... the only guardians I have are my muggle relatives."

"No, your MAGICAL guardian, you dolt."

"That's what I'm saying, dipstick! I don't have this 'magical' guardian!"

'_What the hell is a dipstick?_' was Draco's thought at that insult.

Versatile, Draco sighed out, "Any student living in the muggle world automatically has the headmaster or headmistress of their school as their magical guardian if no living magical relations are located. Dumbledore would be your magical guardian, simply because, if the stories are correct, he whisked you off before the ministry had a chance to do anything about it."

"What all does a guardian have access to?" Harry asked, a betrayed and frightened feeling creeping up his back.

"Any trust vaults given, the type of education you have, your mail, suitable living arrangements... Morrigan, all that hub about you being clueless and living with muggles most of your life is true, huh? Figures. You don't even have the basic knowledge of the wizarding world."

Harry snorted in amusement before the depth of the situation caught up with him. "Malfoy, I don't have a good feeling about this."

He did have a queasy feeling in his stomach. What was one to expect when suddenly you are shoved onto the other side of the war?

"Well, Potter, I wouldn't expect you to. Even so, you need to owl order some books."

"Books!?"

"It is my duty to see that you have a well-rounded education of being a lord and what a lordship entails. So yes, books."

Draco bent over a small table, conjuring a strip of parchment and a self inking quill as he began to write out book titles and authors. After a few minutes of silence Draco stood, handing Harry the piece of parchment.

"If you have any questions, come to me. But don't... Only when I'm alone, alright? I have an image to keep and I won't have you mucking it up," Draco gave Harry a cold glare, before turning and walking away, leaving Harry with a parchment of books listed. Harry glanced down at the parchment curiously.

"**Wizengamot Politics; the Basics of by R. T. Bones.**

**The Duties of a Lord and a Lady, The Ultimate Volume by Carious Prewett-Black**

**Marriage Contracts and Bonds for a Traditional Relationship by Marionette Markus**

**Marriage Contracts and Bonds for a Consort or Untraditional Relationship by Marionette Markus**

**To Manage an Estate by Argider Malfoy**

**A Pure Blood Philosophy by Argider Malfoy and Hydrus Black**

**_Choose between these two Traditional Pure Blood Religions, Potter!_**

**The Celtic History, Mythology, and Religion by Nilrem Syrme Ambrosious**

**The Pagan History, Mythology, and Religion by Nilrem Syrme Ambrosious**" Harry snorted reading the list and shook his head at Draco's antics. He wasn't surprised that some of the books sounded snooty, but he grudgingly was going to take the advice seeing as Draco had been groomed for it his whole life. Harry was actually going to shove the parchment in his pocket when he saw something on the back. Flipping it over curiously, it said, "**P.S... You might want to get the Politics and Pure Blood Dictionary by Arlus T. Nexos... I grew up with the type of words they use and I still get confused."**

Oddly touched, Harry put it neatly in his pocket instead shoving it roughly like he was going to do before. Exiting the library, he began to walk to Gryffindor Tower, before he realized that his room was in the Ravenclaw Courts.

Coming to the Sphinx Gargoyle, he tapped his wand on the nose and took the sheet with the Riddle on it that it spit out.

'A man is found dead in a phone booth in a pool of blood. The glass on either end of the phone booth is broken and the phone is hanging. Just outside of the phone booth is a bucket and a stick. What happened?'

Smirking, Harry confidently lifted his chin. The Sphinx selected 10 riddles each month and gave one at random selection of the ten but it always gave the questions first so the students could try to be prepared. Harry had already solved this one.

"The man was a fisherman; it was his bucket and fishing pole, or 'stick', on the outside of the phone booth. When he was talking on the phone and went to gesture how big the fish was, he broke the glass and cut himself."

The Sphinx pouted and circled him, letting him get inside before returning to its place behind him. Walking through what appeared to be a shallow alcove, it was actually a small door that increased in size when you stepped towards it and you could get inside of the dormitories and commons.

Once inside the bright, chipper area he relaxed, he went to the many, many bookshelves and pulled out his parchment; time to begin the hunt for books. The books were for keeps as long as you left other books before you left Hogwarts. He would definitely be keeping the dictionary and the Duties of a Lord and Lady the Ultimate Volume. He would probably copy the other books and return them to their shelves. Gathering all the books he needed, he took them to his room, dumping them on his bed.

There was one problem. Harry didn't know any copying spells.

'_Shite...'_

He turned and marched back to the commons. Once he was there, it was almost completely silent, however there were still people in the room.

"Who here knows a copying spell, and a good one?" He called out. His voice was firm, yet soft, and he wasn't obnoxiously loud. There was no need to be.

A few people glanced up and looked at him blankly but before it could register in his head, there was a body in front of him.

A boy. He was slightly taller than Hadrian, with golden skin and dark blue eyes. The straight nose and sharp features automatically told him that it was a Pure Blood or a half blood of Pure Blood descent. He had neatly-combed, back hair that still waved and brushed against his cheek. He was handsome.

"I would be able to show you a copy enchantment. It is much more advanced, hence the reason it's an enchantment, not a charm. We should, however, move to somewhere more... private," The boy's voice was smooth and clean, no rumble or rasp, just easy.

Harry arched a brow. "May I ask your name..?"

"My condolences. My given name is Andres Markus, and you would be most commonly known as Harry Potter. A pleasure to meet you."

Harry nodded softly and and led him to his room.

"The Ravenclaw suite... How impressive," Andres drawled, looking around the room with both eyebrows raised. "These the books that you want copied?"

Harry gestured towards the bed.

"Ah. Let's see..." Andres picked up the books, looking them over with an appraising eye.

"So I see you're taking interest in your lordships... Congratulations, Potter. It's about time you stepped up," he pointed to two books; Marriage Contracts and Bonds, "With these ones you're lucky I'm a descendant of Marionette Markus, because only those of Markus Blood are able to copy these books without permission from the author. The spell now... It is an enchantment, so remember that it is not wave the stick, tap, and the spell is cast. You have to have grace, elegance, and you have to speak it in a... singsong type of way."

"Yes, yes, I know!" Harry snapped. He didn't know where such impatience came from, but it was suddenly there.

"Really now... Because I recall that enchantments are only bushed up upon in third year and aren't taught until later on in fourth year," Andres arched a brow at Harry.

'_Damn it,' _Harry grunts mentally.

"I've been doing some extra studying during the summer," was his salvation.

"Impressive..."Andres said slowly, his eyes slightly narrowed. He obviously didn't believe Harry. Though, Harry could visibly watch him shake it off, for now.

"The incantation is fairly simple compared to the copy spell taught in your sixth year. It's quite amusing, however this spell is labeled as the darker spectrum of gray, which is why it isn't taught seeing as Hogwarts is a purely Light Spectrum school. It is Transcribium Transfero. Now, I'm sure you caught, 'Transfer' in that and that's because you need a blank journal or book to transfer it into, and it's this spell that gives you the best quality of a copy. The movement is a full clockwise turn and a turn of the wrist, then you flick up then back down. It's a fairly simple one as well. Only I can copy these two books here so I will do it for you. This spell can bypass any copyright enchantment, simply because my ancestor altered the copyright enchantment specifically for this."

.:Accio Unused Journals:. He chanted, walking over to Harry's front door and opening it just in time for a slew of expensive looking books to fly into the room and neatly pile themselves on his bedside table.

Picking up two of them, Andres set them beside each book, and flipped them open for Harry's curious eyes. The cover of each book was identical. They were blue-stained kidskin and gold painted patterns; the pages were gilded.

'_I'm going to have to pay him for these,_' Harry thought silently when he glanced at the other 'journals' and sure enough, similar gold paint patterns covered each of them and the pages were gilded.

"Now," Andres spoke, bringing Harry's attention back to him," The pages are of the highest quality, ensuring a clear print copy without any blotches or cuts in the text. Watch me."

Andres stood straight and with his free hand against his stomach he turned the tip of his wand in a full circle and then twisted his wrist so the tip of the wand tapped the original book. Flicking his wrist up and off the book, he purred .:Transcribium... Trans..fero:. and then in a harsh, but smooth flick of his wrist down he tapped the other book.

It was most interesting to watch because, to Harry, it was like he saw the letters pour out of the original book and into the blank one. He went to snatch it up but Markus quickly stopped him with a finger.

Markus leaned over and, using magic from his wand, turned the pages of the copy as he blew gently onto it.

When Markus saw Hadrian's confused look, he explained.

"I had to settle the magic in the copy with my breath. That is why only a Markus descendant can do this. Instead of blood magic, it uses the microscopic drops of saliva to recognize my DNA. Yes, Potter,Wizards know about DNA," He had snapped at Harry's surprised look.

"You know, it was actually a muggle-born wizard who discovered DNA using magical methods. He just went into the muggle world and used muggle methods as well."

You know what was strange? That information actually didn't faze Harry for some reason. Now, Harry didn't know why it didn't faze him, not really, because he ignored what was inside of him. His true, innermost thoughts.

That muggles were stupid.

Andres repeated the process before gesturing to Harry.

"Your turn, Potter."

Harry breathed softly and picked up a light tan, near-white journal and set it beside the dictionary, wishing to get that done first.

.:Transcribium Transfero!:. Harry half shouted.

Nothing happened.

"No, no, no, now that isn't right, Potter! You have the movements down perfect but you can't holler at it! Remember... Sweet, soft, elegant... Like you are going to sing. Can you do that? And think of something that makes you determined. The entire point of this spell is fueling it with determination."

Harry sighed. He was determined to be the proper lord he was to be.

Taking his stance again, he looked at the book before taking a deep breath and relaxing. He lifted his hand, performing the wand movements. .:Trans..scribium Transfero:.

And just like that, the words began to transfer into the journal, filling it up.

"Alright, Potter. You've got this. I shall be going now," Andres clapped his hand on Harry's back before turning away.

"Wait! Hold on! I have to pay for these journals."

Andres chuckled, turning to look over his shoulder at Harry. "How sweet of you.. Potter, I gave you those. Call it helping out a housemate. Don't worry about it." Before Harry could object, Andres was out of the room.

Sighing, Harry turned back to what he was doing, going ahead and copying the books and, once satisfied, he gathered up the originals, returning them to the commons. Satisfied, he shuffled to the library, grabbing a book or two on school subjects and the careers that the classes you take would allow you to have. Returning to his room, he grabbed Hogwarts; A History and opened it up to page one hundred fifty-seven.

It read:

'**The Hogwarts Curriculum:**

**A student, when reaching their third year, is allowed to select their own classes. A Student has a total of eight to ten classes.**

**These classes as follows, are the required classes until 3rd year, when their owls are taken:**

**Potions**

**Charms**

**Transfiguration**

**Care of Magical Creatures**

**Muggle Studies (For Wizarding World Raised Children)**

**Wizard Studies (For Muggle World Raised Children)**

**History of Magic**

**Sports**

**Defense against the Dark Arts.**

**Normally, in their fourth year, when their classes are chosen, the classes dropped are Muggle/Wizard studies and Care of Magical creatures. However, these classes are also included in the Elective Section should they continue to wish to study them. Therefore, elective classes are as follows:**

**Muggle Studies**

**Wizard Studies**

**Care of Magical Creatures**

**Herbology**

**Divination**

**Astrology**

**Arithmetic**

**Runes**

**Ward and Spell Making (Runes Required)**

**Potions Advanced (For Students seeking to be a Potions Master)**

**Politics, Business, and Economics**

**Language (Foreign)**

**Other Magics (Black, Dark, Elemental, Grey, Light, Creature, Wandless)**

**A student is allowed to pick any number of elective classes, but it's suggested to take no more than five and no less than three. If the student wishes to take any extra classes, he or she is allowed to work out an agreement with the staff.**

**Ex: A student seeking to be a healer would take these classes(10/11):**

**Potions - Transfiguration - Charms - Sports - Herbology - Runes - Ward and Spell Making - Care of Magical Creatures - Arithmetic - And Possibly Language and/or Politics, Business, and Economics. Apprenticeship required.**

**A student intending to work as a lawyer or in the ministry in general (Auror, Social Worker, Owl Post, etc.) would take these Classes(9):**

**Potions - Charms - Transfiguration - Runes - History of Magic - Care of Magical Creatures - Arithmetic - Language -Politics, Business, and Economics**

**Should a student on the occasion choose a career or mastery in which an apprenticeship is required, the student may request a 'one-on-one' class with a teacher or tutor should the school not teach that class specifically. Upon the arrival of that student passing the cursory class(es) the student may move on to an apprenticeship with a master. All classes shall be held with that master in the school and that master will direct his or her own teaching schedule, as long as the student is allowed one free day to do as they please."**

Harry closed the book with a slight frown on his face. He didn't even realize Hogwarts taught about four of those elective classes. Why didn't he know?

He opened up the book about careers and the best curriculum to take and began to read through it. It had everything; Healers, Owl Post, Lawyer, Cook, Small Business Owner, Traders, Journeymen, Historians, Librarians, Ward Makers, Potion Masters, Child Care Services, Aurors, Tailors, etc.

There was a problem. Harry didn't know what he wanted to be. He had said Auror because that was what was expected of him. He remembered it being mentioned that his mother was an Unspeakable. Harry didn't want to be a healer. Harry didn't want to do Quidditch for life, nor make wards or spells for a living because he didn't really have the patience for it. Harry was already teaching himself politics, business, etc., because it was expected from him as a "Head of House" and a Wizengamot member. He was no teacher, and he wasn't going to be a child care/social worker simply because while the department was small it was fine on it's own; except for the few kids that slipped through but that was to be expected with every child care department in the world.

He honestly didn't know.

Harry opened the book again grudgingly, flipping through.

'_Assassin, Minister, Politician, Shop Keeper, Writer, Cook, Book Keeper, Glass/Jewelry Maker, Tattoo Magician, Plumber... Ew... Hunter, Perfumist, Florist, Professor, Black smith.. Wande- Wait... Wand Maker!' _

Harry sat straight up in a rush. His heart was beating wildly, his cheeks were flushed, and he was flipping through the pages in an excited rush. He finally came upon Wand Maker. It was at the very back... and Harry didn't notice. If he had, he probably wouldn't have thought to ask why.

Reading aloud, he said,

"**Wand Maker.**

**A Wand maker is an apprenticeship-required career.**

**The secrets of wand making are well guarded; and normally it is a family business. It takes special skills to become a successful wand maker. These are skills that a master will normally begin testing for immediately, without them being actual 'tests.' The apprentice will know that it's most likely happening, but they won't know for sure. Even if the master was asked, he would not answer truthfully. This is a dangerous career.**

**One cannot simply buy the materials needed. Sometimes they have to go out and collect things themselves, and should they not have the required skills, it is very plausible that they might meet their death,**" Harry paused for but a moment before continuing.

"**Aside from it being a dangerous career, should one have the required skills, they will most likely have a very successful career full of riches and triumphs.**

**The required classes before taking on the official apprenticeship normally takes one to two years. The shortest recorded span of time of someone taking and passing these classes is 10 months because this career requires each class to be a one-on-one class of advanced caliber.**

**These classes are as follows:**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts; Advanced**

**Herbology; A Woodwork Understanding**

**Runes**

**Arithmetic**

**Charms**

**Potions; An Ingredient, Effect, and Purpose Study**

**Care of Magical Creatures; The Dangers of Being the Collector**

**History of Magic and Wand Making,**

**Other Magics - ALL Magics**."

Harry found the career that he knew, deep down, would make him truly happy. Professor Flitwick was his first stop. He had to change his classes immediately, before they were official. He was ready.

{POD}

25 Total pages (Palatino Linotype Font, Size 11)

12225 words of Story

Until next time.


	3. Chapter Two:Information

A/N:

**TRIVIAL THANKS and QUESTION/ANSWERS AT THE END! PLEASE READ THE Q&amp;A!**

**A FB PAGE HAS BEEN SET UP UNDER PURITY OF DEATH TO KEEP ALL OF YOU UPDATED ON PROGRESS. FIRST POST HAS BEEN POSTED JUST TO TEST THINGS OUT, FIGURE HOW THINGS WORK, ETC. WE WILL BE SURE TO READ ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND ANSWER QUESTIONS **

**Rant:**

Now, out of the many reviews I got, there is only one that I was so unhappy with that I DELETED the review. It said and I quote, letter by letter, "Boblet: As a bisexual male i have nothing against slave but harry/tom is disgusting use a more age apriopriot pairing."

First things first, what the hell was meant by, "nothing against slave?" Are you saying that if I made Harry a _slave_ to him it would be okay? That will never, _ever_, happen in the entirety of FanFiction History ever to come. You see, I believe in free will, exceedingly so. If you don't want to, you don't have to, and if someone tries to pressure you, you go ahead and get pissed off at them. Snap at them. YOU do what YOU want to do and therefore I would not be able to write a _slave_! Harry very well at all; I would be getting too pissed off by the unequal rights that I vehemently seem to believe in.

Second, and I know most likely you are never going to see this, but I, and everyone else, can clearly see that by your review, you specifically went through fan fictions under "Harry Potter, Voldemort, Tom Riddle," just to hate on them because your so called 'review' was such _shit_ that it was clear had you read my story, what I have finished of it at least, that you would have realized the PAIRING was NOT the main focus in this fan fiction. Yes, of course, it plays a very big part, seeing as I believe every FanFiction should have a pairing featured in it, but Harry is not going to immediately jump into Tom|Voldemort's arms and the fan fiction be 100% about their relationship problems and the little 'bump in the road' experiences. No. Not happening.

Third, why the hell would I take cues from such a hateful, and mind you, RUDE review where you don't even have the _intelligence or decency _to TYPE correctly? Comma after male, capitalize the I, period after disgusting, capitalize Use, and for the sake of all skilled writers, use some AUTOCORRECT on APPROPRIATE.

What I am trying to say is, "Sir, respectively? Fuck you. You mean nothing to me, to anyone, and anything you say or do will not have any effect on the proceedings of this story."

Any reviews like this is be flagged or deleted, depending on if it's a Guest or not.

Thank you.

.

.

**.**

**!.~Professor Flitwick's Office~.!**

**^^September 2nd, Moments After Where Was Last Left Off^^**

**.**

"Professor. Professor Flitwick! Sir! Answer the bloody door, this is important!" slamming his fist against the door in furious knocks, it was clear that Harry was not the most patient of people. He needed Professor Flitwick and he didn't have time to dawdle.

Anyone passing by would be able to see the electrified expression on Harry's face and would know to stay out of his way.

When he had that look on, it was dangerous to cross him, be the person in question at risk of a pissed off Harry Potter.

In his Fifth year Harry thought people learned this well because of his temper had gotten shorter due to the visions and nightmares. Now he could see people were always wary of him on principal.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming, boy, I'm coming!" A small voice said inside the room. Granted it was muffled and Harry just heard it over the ruckus he himself was creating.

He heard some shuffling and some banging, but soon enough the door swung open and Harry hurried inside, closing the door back behind him.

He wouldn't have given the small Professor a chance to refuse him. Not then and not ever.

"Sir, I need to change my classes immediately. It is urgent. You see, Sir, I don't _want_ to be an Auror. Not really. I know what I want to be now after some research and seeing as you're my new Head of House I figured you were the one to come to about my concerns."

"O..Oh.. Well.. Alright, this is a bit unexpected," Flitwick murmured to himself before clearing his throat and looking up at Harry with a stern expression on his face.

"Mr. Potter, are you sure? This is quite serious business you are bringing up, and I don't know if-"

"Please, Sir, this is important to me."

It seemed Harry had no problem interrupting the professor. Why would he? Didn't he blow up Dumbledore's Office at the end of his fifth year? He couldn't remember it that well, he had just been so angry.

"There are rules and regulations, Mr. Potter, that one must follow. You've picked your classes, surely you don't truly want them changed? That this isn't some… passing fancy of yours?"

"Yes, I want them changed! I told you that already. I don't _want_ to be an Auror."

"Mr. Potter, you are fully capable of spectacular things, yes. How could you not with your parents being who they were, but I do not believe-"

"With all do respect, Professor, everything the public and people know me for isn't for MY accomplishments. They know me from my parents and my sheer dumb luck that never wants to run out. Sir, this is important to me! And I will tell you so time and time again, if needed be. I won't stop. I won't give up. I'll keep going and going, and if you still refuse to take me seriously, I'll just go over your head, over the Headmaster's, and straight to the Board of education.."

Flitwick ruffled at the snippish tone Harry had took, and began to open his mouth to give a firm tongue lashing for his cheek.

As if Harry would let him.. he just flared his magic once he recognized the action, then quickly took a step closer to the stout man.

"I need to walk my own path and you're going to let me," Harry growled out. It didn't come out as desperate but more as agitated. It was clear he didn't want to take such shit from someone who was supposed to assist him.

Thankfully, his true-hearted theatrics of anger just guaranteed him what he wanted. Not that he would ever know that because what teacher would admit they were merely _intimidated_ by a student. _Oh, the humiliation!_

The professor didn't look intimidated either, not if you ignored his quick shuffle to back away and miniscule audible gulp.

A few minutes passed and the finicky kind hearted professor was twisting his hands, looking up uncertainly at Harry and then back at his hands.

He seemed to come to a conclusion because then he managed to force out, "I.. Well, I suppose I could hear you out at the very least, eh, Mr. Potter? Please sit down." He made a gesture to the chairs with a spotted, wrinkled, and partially furry hand before shuffling behind his desk.

Filius climbed the book-made staircase to his seat that too had books on it. He sat on top of the stack of books.

Harry, however, moved all of the books off the chair he chose, (both were covered in books,) and moved them onto a shorter stack on the floor. He had no need to sit on simple _books. _

He wasn't _that short_.

Sitting down, he scooted the chair closer to the desk and he placed his fists on the desk, looking at Flitwick with imploring, and still slightly frustrated eyes.

Now uncomfortable and fidgeting in his spot, Flitwick said, "Let me pull up your file, then, Mr. Potter."

Flitwick pulled out his wand and didn't mutter a word when he cast .::Accio::.

Instantly, struggling out of a filing cabinet, a manila folder came flying into the Professor's hand.

Opening the folder, the Professor read aloud, "Defense, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration... All of the required classes for an Auror based career.. What is the career you wish to take on now?"

"A Wand Maker," Harry said bluntly.

'_Might as well not dally or act coy, what with my impatient display.'_

The small man nearly dropped the folder, and to Harry's surprise, turned pale. His gripped tightened though instead. He looked.. shaken.

"W..wand maker? I d..don't know if.. Well, I suppose.. But you can't.. I don't.." a stutter then a seemingly triumphant expression, then, " What are the classes required for that career, ? Surely we don't teach all of those classes." He wasn't sure, and he was nervous. Filius never expected this of Harry Potter.

Which, now that the Half goblin Ex duelist thought about it, it honestly wasn't surprising. He had never really made an effort to. What teacher here ever really did?

But a wand maker.. That was.. That... Why, it was so dangerous! There was a reason there were so few wand shops in the world, and so few wand makers. It was a well guarded community, culture, and type of magic.

It was more reclusive than the Necromancer Guild, or the Potions Master Guild, or any other Guild! Filius had tried for years to get Severus to at least mention something about one of the meetings, but a peep not once came out of his mouth.

Much to one Filius Flitwick's dismay, Harry quipped the classes readily to his Head of House. Harry didn't expect anything less than having his classes switched over.

"O..oh.. I see, there, Mr. Potter…" Professor Flitwick sighed. He was defeated.

"Well, it is my duty to remind you that should you want this career, that of which is dangerous, all of your classes will be alone with a staff member or a temporarily hired member, and that this will require an Apprenticeship anywhere from.. 1 to 15 years depending on when your future Master deems you finished. "

"Yes, Professor Flitwick, Sir, I know. I'm fully ready and capable of handling all of this on my own and without Hermione's notes. This is something that I will be good at."

"Alright, Mr. Potter. As you wish.. I will bring this up immediately to Headmaster Dumbledore and we will have everything ready by the time classes start up again."

"Thank you, Professor!" Harry breathed, standing up and bowing slightly at the waist. His right arm had crossed diagonally across his abdomen to his left hip, his hand splaying out and his left arm bent so his hand loosely gripped his throat.

He had no idea where it came from.. He just felt it was the proper thing to do to show his appreciation.

The relief that filled his body was like bliss. In the center of his chest it was like a bloom of light and warmth, as if his magic was relieved as well and had intermingled with his elated soul. It caused a stupid smile to cover his face.

"I must be going then, Sir! I'll see you later," and Harry was gone from the office in seconds.

Professor Flitwick was left flabbergasted in the display of a common ritualistic ancient gesture of appreciation that damn near anyone respectful in the wizarding population performed.

The thing that shook him up the most? He didn't think Potter even realized that he just did something so simple but important.

.

**!~.The Great Hall .~!**

**^^Two Weeks Later^^**

**++Breakfast++**

**.**

"Good morning students. As I promised you, there would be an announcement this night at dinner, but you will be getting it early here at breakfast. An announcement is what you will get, no matter if it is early or late," Dumbledore began.

"Yesterday, I'm sure you all noticed the arrival of a boat and a carriage. They are our guests and visitors. Here is the reason as to why: This year, all Quidditch matches will be canceled-" there was an uproar from Gryffindor and a few from Slytherin. They quickly became quiet after Dumbledore did his signature 'grandfatherly' move; he lifted his hand to silence them.

"As I was saying.. The Quidditch matches will be canceled because the Quidditch field will be used for something else. This year the Ministry and I agreed that it was time to bring back an old tradition.. A friendly competition between the three most well known schools of Europe. Hogwarts… Beauxbaton… and Durmstrang. We are re-initiating the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

The was a wave of murmurs. Some were of excitement and some of disbelief.

"Only those of age will be able to participate unless at 16 years old your parents sign a permission slip which have already been sent out this morning. If you are 16 and don't have the slip then you are not allowed to enter. Before I continue with the details, let's welcome our guests."

Dumbledore focused on the Grand Entrance Doors and Andres turned to whisper to Harry.

"Are they crazy?! This Tournament kills!"

Harry glanced at Andres who sat on his left and shrugged indifferently before nudging Luna who sat on his right.

"What do you think, Luna? Innocent or ulterior motives."

Her voice as clear and soft as ever, she murmured, "Oh, it's clearly a plot brought on by the Nargle Venom-Holder who convinced the Nargle Chameleon to convince the Nargle Groundhog to bring it back. Then to keep up appearances and have control, the Nargle Leprechaun agreed."

"Ulterior motives it is agreed then, yes?" Harry spoke with a flat voice, returning his attention to the doors.

Markus gave the blond a funny look. He didn't understand what she had just said and just like the rest of Ravenclaw didn't think she was the most sane. Harry was beginning to understand her again after these last two weeks. He was beginning to think Death had messed with his mind a little bit in the prospects of Luna.

Andres' attention was back on the Grand Entrance when it slammed open and about 15 girls fluttered in.

'_I almost forgot how dramatic they made their Entrances..' _and just to check, Harry glanced over at Ronald, and sure enough he was already drooling. Hermione was not fazed.

The nonchalant bored look she had given Harry when they met each other's gazes almost caused him to snort. The action of clapping his hand over his nose and mouth to restrain himself from snorting caused a wide smile to break out on her face.

It had earned him a few funny looks from the people surrounding him too.

Each Beauxbaton girl was clad in a silver-blue silk attire consisting of a witches pencil skirt and jacket over a frilly blouse. A witches pencil skirt was quite like a regular one, only the top of the skirt went slightly past their belly button, and there were buttons on the side going up to fasten it.

Each girl had their hair in an elegant hairstyle. Whether it be a loose pony, curls, straight, whatever took their fancy, it did not matter, and each had the same silver-blue silk hat on. The style and cloth spoke French wizarding culture, and fit their forms flatteringly; even the more chubby girls some of the more judgemental boys and girls would normally pass off out of ignorance easily appeared adorable, endearing, ladylike, and full of life.

They softly danced their way down the aisle with their little sighs and magic conjured butterflies before twirling into a perfect line on what was for them the left of the Great Hall but was to the right from the student bodies view. Madam Olympe Maxime was at the head of them all, walking her way down the aisle with a simple elegant glide and greeted Dumbledore with a hug and a forced smile.

The doors that were swinging close were slammed back open with a bang before they could fully clasp and Headmaster Igor Karkaroff of Durmstrang marched in.

'_Traitorous bastardly coward.'_

His head was held high as he led his marching, stomping, slamming, militaristic students down the exact same aisle.

The boys... more like men than boys, twirled their staffs, slamming them to the ground with a yelled, "Huh!" every single time. A few of them flipped ahead of them in a gymnastic display of strength and agility.

They all wore black buckled trousers, black dress shoes, a black button up shirt , heavy blood red fur cloaks, and scarves meant for winter weather.

Soon, the Durmstrang students were in a line on the opposite side of the Great Hall that the Beauxbaton students, and Karkaroff shook Dumbledore's hand with a smile.

The three Headmasters, well, if you wanted to get technical, two Headmasters and the Headmistress, chatted in a circle for a few minutes with the polite greetings and hidden insults; which were mostly on Karkaroff and Maxime's side.

After seeming to reach an agreement, what with all of them nodding, they turned back to the students in a united front.

Dumbledore was of course all the twinkling, smiling, garrish, senile old man he identified as.

Karkaroff appeared hard, disdainful, and pompous.

Madam Maxime was offering a cold proud smile.

Harry peeked after a few seconds; Maxime was already glancing at Hagrid with a hidden blush on her cheeks, a coy shuffle, and a stifled _genuine _smile on her lips.

'_At least that hasn't changed.. They were an adorable couple, as goofy as they were,' _Harry thought with a small smile, pressing his index finger to the rim of his cup without noticing. His finger went along the edges, around and around.

"Tomorrow night we will hold the selection, so you all have the rest of today, tonight, and tomorrow to put your names in. Here on your left is Headmaster Igor Karkaroff of Durmstrang with 15 potential candidates for his school champion. On your right is Madam Olympe Maxime of the Beauxbatons with the same 15 allotted candidates for her school. They will hold their own classes with their own teachers. Please, welcome them warmly."

With that, the 30 new students poured down into each table, sitting wherever their fancy took, and mingling was thus underway.

It charmed Harry how similar it was to the last time he experienced his Fourth year. Never mind the differences, this caused an evident sense of nostalgia to well up.

It was well known by now that Harry was resorted and that must of caught the other school's students' attention. It changed the divided sorting that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had before and they intermingled. Particularly closer to Harry and at the Ravenclaw table.

Harry imagined that the competitors would be the same as last time: Harry, Diggory, Delacour, and Krum.

There was no reason for the cup to change its mind. In fact, if it hadn't chosen Harry last time he lived through this, it probably would've picked him this time. The Cup picks its champions on strength, agility, over-all intelligence, and their magical core.

Well, Harry obviously had much more intelligence this time around, skill, and his magical core was developing much faster than last time.

'_Even though I'm still kind of a ditz.. speaking of which I need to get to the library.'_

When Harry began paying attention to his surroundings again, he had drifted off for but just for a few seconds, he barely contained the snort of amusement that wanted to burst forth when he noticed that Krum and Delacour had sat near him at the Ravenclaw table with their own possé.

Aside from the Dehoused, sans Hermione, sitting at their own circular table near the back and filling up part of the free space, Ravenclaw was the smallest house at the school. It'd make sense for the majority of the students to sit where it was free. After Ravenclaw was mostly full, the extra 3 or 4 students from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons sat at Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

They remained close to the rest of the students.

Harry honestly didn't have the energy to deal with his "peers" so he sat patiently until breakfast was over.

At the end of breakfast, the Head of House Professors began to walk to their tables, handing out schedules.

"Vat are zee doing?" a french girl, who was apart of Fleur's group, whispered to Fleur. Unfortunate for her, Fleur didn't have an answer. She just shook her head.

"I do not know. Maybe it's zer breakfast ritual? England iz bound to be different from uz."

While the Muggle European schools were much more united and had similar curriculums, the magical schools were each very different due to the Ministry laws and beliefs.

Harry decided then to speak, seeing as he hadn't throughout breakfast, and begin forming the ties and 'alliances' with the foreign students that he supposed he should do.

"They are passing out our school curriculum schedules. As I'm sure you know, each student has a different schedule, what with the extra curricular classes that can be picked from. Even in the muggle school systems, it is rare for students to have exactly the same classes and the exact same time with the exact same teachers. Some schedules here are even more important than others," He responded bluntly.

The girls' eyes turned to him instantly, listening with rapt attention. And the whispering that Krum's group had began, (in a mix of Russian and Bulgarian of course,) was silenced.

A few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students glanced at him, but left him be. They certainly weren't going to explain and honestly, it wasn't often Harry Potter initiated conversation.

"How can v'one student's schedule be more important dan zee odders?" Fleur asked, arching a brow.

'_I forgot how snobbish and pure blooded this girl can be.. Isn't her father the French Minister?" _

"Some students base their classes solely on their careers and that makes them more important. Say for example a student who doesn't really care about their career would pick the basic classes required for a general British Ministry job, while a student going into family business would take classes meant for managing a business. If you want a real life reference you could take Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, or the Patil twins. They all are obtaining a basic education here, while engaging in pureblood etiquette at home so they can be married off and live a relatively care free life where they hock their husband's money and pop out a few babies. Then, on a rare occasion, a student's classes are based completely on their career. None of the classes they are taking are for fun, and normally, those students have picked a career that requires an apprenticeship, like mine for instance."

Harry paused. Everyone in the surrounding vicinity had their attention on him now.

"And.. vat v'ould be your classes?" Fleur inquired. She seemed a bit uncertain.

"Each and everyone of my classes are one on one with a teacher or specially brought in tutor, because I have made the change from Auror to one of the most dangerous and protected careers there are. I have taken on the career of a Wand-Maker. So you would see why my schedule would need to be handed to me specifically and that is of much more importance than the already mentioned Pansy Parkinson, or Lavender Brown."

"I suppose dat dat is a reasonable.."

"Yes.." Harry arched a brow at her. His expression conveyed cold curiosity.

"You are Miss Fleur Delacour, heiress of the French Pureblood Family Delacour, Daughter of the French Minister, correct?" Harry already knew the answer but to keep up pretences, he questioned her as if he couldn't possibly know for certain and offered his upturned hand as proper pureblood would.

"V'hy.. yes, and you v'ould be?" with an impressed but surprised expression on her face, she nodded as she slipped her hand into Harry's as was expected.

Harry brushed his lips against her knuckle before releasing her hand. Chaste, proper, and non-invasive.

"Hadrian Jamenson Potter, known Heir of the Noble British House of Potter and Black."

Her mouth formed a loose 'o'.

"It isn't everyday one meets zee famous 'Arry Potter. A Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"M.. !" A voice timidly squeaked, a hand touching his shoulder so as to get his attention.

Harry turned to look. It was Professor Flitwick.

"Now, I pressed as hard as I could against Headmaster Dumbledore's protests and with the help of the other Professors, we got your classes changed. Your tutors shall be arriving tonight while everyone is asleep. I'm sure you can understand your schedule will be uncommonly different from other students and certain luxuries shall be far and in-between, "Flitwick forced out, offering a nervous but reassuring smile as he handed Harry the scroll of parchment.

"Yes, Professor Flitwick, thank you, Sir," Harry smiled, taking the scroll gingerly.

As soon as Professor Flitwick continued on, Harry slipped the Blue ribbon holding the scroll of parchment close off, and rolled open the scroll.

It read:

**Monday:**

**4 AM - 5 AM: Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - Snape, Severus**

**6 AM - 7 AM: Work Period**

**Breakfast**

**8 AM- 9.30 AM: Arithmetic - Vector, Septima**

**10 AM - 12 PM: Other Magics - t. Montiel, Ceedren**

**Lunch **

**1 PM - 3.40 PM: Other Magics - t. Montiel,Ceedren**

**4 PM - 5 PM: Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - t. Rosset, Carus**

**Dinner**

**6.30 PM- 7.30 PM: Runes - Babbling, Bathsheba**

**Tuesday:**

**4 AM - 5 AM: Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - Snape, Severus**

**5.40 AM - 6.40 AM: Runes -Babbling, Bathsheba**

**Breakfast**

**8 AM - 9.30 AM: Work Period**

**10 AM-12 PM: Defense Against the Dark Arts; Advanced - t. Cahten, Harold**

**Lunch**

**1 PM -3.40 PM: Other Magics - t. Montiel,Ceedren**

**4 PM - 5 PM: Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - t. Rosset, Carus**

**Dinner**

**6.30 PM - 7.50 PM: Charms - Flitwick, Filius**

**Wednesday:**

**4 AM- 5 AM: Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - Snape, Severus**

**5.15 AM - 7 AM: Care of Magical Creatures; The Dangers of Being the Collector - t. Cahten, Harold**

**Breakfast**

**8 AM -12 PM: History of Magic and Wand Making - t. Rosset, Carus**

**Lunch**

**1 PM - 3.40 PM: Other Magics - t. Montiel,Ceedren**

**4 PM - 5 PM: Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - t. Rosset, Carus**

**Dinner**

**Thursday:**

**4 AM- 5 AM: Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - Snape, Severus**

**5.15 AM - 7 AM: Herbology; a Woodwork Understanding - Sprout, Pomona**

**Breakfast**

**8 AM - 10 PM: History of Magic and Wand Making - t. Rosset Carus**

**10.30 AM -11.30 AM: Arithmetic - Vector, Septima**

**Lunch**

**1 PM - 2 PM: Other Magics - t. Montiel,Ceedren**

**2.15 PM - 3.30 PM: Runes -Babbling, Bathsheba**

**4 PM - 5 PM: Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - t. Rosset, Carus**

**5.30PM- 7.30PM: Defense Against the Dark Arts; Advanced - t. Cahten, Harold**

**(Dinner will be served during Class)**

**Friday:**

**4 AM - 5 AM: Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - Snape, Severus**

**5.15 AM - 7 AM: Herbology; a Woodwork Understanding - Sprout, Pomona**

**Breakfast**

**8 AM - 10 AM: History of Magic and Wand Making - t. Rosset Carus**

**10.30 AM - 11.30 AM: Charms -Flitwick, Filius**

**Lunch**

**1 PM - 2.30 PM: Care of Magical Creatures; The Dangers of Being the Collector - t. Cahten Harold**

**2.40 PM - 3.40 PM: Arithmetic - Vector, Septima**

**4 PM - 5 PM : Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - t. Rosset, Carus**

**5.15 PM - 7 PM: Herbology; a Woodwork Understanding - Sprout, Pomona**

**(Dinner will be served during Class)**

**Saturday:**

**4 AM - 5 AM: Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - Snape, Severus**

**5.15 AM - 7 AM: Herbology; a Woodwork Understanding - Sprout, Pomona**

**Breakfast**

**8 AM - 10 AM: History of Magic and Wand Making - t. Rosset Carus**

**10.30 AM -11.30 AM: Charms -Flitwick, Filius**

**Lunch**

**1 PM - 2 PM: Other Magics - t. Montiel,Ceedren**

**2.15 PM - 3.30 PM: Runes -Babbling, Bathsheba**

**4 PM - 5 PM: Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - t. Rosset, Carus**

**5.15 PM - 7 PM: Care of Magical Creatures; The Dangers of Being the Collector - t. Cahten Harold**

**(Dinner will be served during class)**

**Sunday:**

**4 AM - 5 AM: Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - Snape, Severus**

**5.15 AM - 7 AM: Herbology; a Woodwork Understanding - Sprout, Pomona**

**Breakfast**

**8 AM - 9 AM: Study Period**

**Lunch**

**1 PM - 3.30 PM: Arithmetic - Vector, Septima**

**4 PM-5 PM: Potions; an Ingredient, Effect and Purpose Study - t. Rosset, Carus**

**Dinner**

Honestly, it didn't surprise Harry then he didn't get any true free day, but at least on Sunday he had a good chunk of free time and Wednesday was a pretty simple day as well.

He did however find the fact that 3 out of 7 days he was having diner in class surprising. He didn't like it much.

He understood that he wouldn't get the same luxuries as other regular students because of the career he chose, but he just found it surprising. Maybe a touch of overwhelming.

'_Thank Magic, there is no Quidditch.'_

"Harry, what classes did you get?" Luna's airy voice seemed to snap him out of his reverie. He did not expect that everyone around him would have their eyes on him expectantly.

It made him uncomfortable, like he was getting the creeps. He answered anyway.

"I have classes every day, almost all day with little free time to myself. There is no set pattern for the whole week except every day I have potions in the early morn and the late afternoon. I have three specially brought in tutors and other than that it's one on one sessions with any other teachers that are able to have a one on one class with me."

"Wait, you don't get a free day?" a random Ravenclaw sitting near them gaped, blinking owlishly.

"I can understand studying on your free day like most of us do but you don't actually get any free day just for you? Incase you want to relax and take the pressure off, I mean?"

Harry shook his head.

"That's crazy," the boy breathed. "It's scary..but impressive."

Harry sighed through his nose, looking at the boy with narrowed eyes. The boy was getting mighty close to prying for information; Harry could see the questions lurking in his expression.

"I-I mean-!"

"Yes, Potter knows what you mean. Now how about you pay more attention to your own schedule, eh?" Markus interrupted, making a perfectly condescending shooing motion with his hand before giving a nod to Harry. Harry returned the nod in thanks and returned his attention to his schedule before standing.

"Potter, where are you going?"

"Yes, Harry, where are you to be travelling to?"

Harry barely contained his snort at Luna's choice of words. He knew Luna, even if he had forgotten her. He could hear the sarcasm through her light airy tone.

"I have to go owl order some books, seeing as I prepared for my previous classes and not these ones. I seriously doubt the school is going to allow students easy access to these types of books required, especially considering the type of career they are required for."

"Oh, does it mention the books needed on it?" Markus lifted his hand, planning on tilting the parchment so he could look.

Harry stuffed it in his robe pocket playfully so the other boy couldn't see and he shook it head, grinning.

"No, it doesn't."

"Tehn how do you know vat it iz you need for your clazzez?" Fleur pondered.

Harry settled his gaze upon her, a slight frown marring his features.

"You are a very forward woman are you not, Mademoiselle Delacour?"

She scowled. "I vas just v'ondering. Never mind me then!" She snarked, turning to face forward. She proceeded to ignore him.

'_Must of brushed upon a touchy subject then..'_ he thought blankly, filing it away for later, bid farewell to his friends and went off to his quarters to form a letter or five.

He sent them off to different stores, knowing some of the more popularly used stores in Diagon Alley might not have the books he needed. He researched some smaller stores farther down Knockturn alley, Hogsmeade, and a few alleys branching off from Diagon Alley. In each letter it listed his classes, the career he was taking up so they would know which books would be best to send, and possibly the books would be the required books. He even sent a letter Mr. Ollivander, though it was not done without a moment of doubt.

He requested any books to help him study, that could provide extra information on some things, and just in general whatever would help him progress faster and farther. Each letter, after the explanations, the time he needed them by, his destination, etc., he had included a small slip of parchment, much like a check. Only this was magicked to fill itself out.

You see, similar to the muggle world, the wizarding world had receipts; kind of like the parchment that had appeared on his trunk to tell him everything's value.

The parchment was goblin enchanted, so one could not lie about the price of the items in question and there was a law that receipt parchment could only be bought from the Goblins.

Sense you had to buy it from the Goblins, it was obviously goblin enchanted so as to avoid fraud.

The store owners would fill out the receipt, place it to slip, everything else would fill itself out to the requirements, and then the store owners could take it to Gringotts to receive the payment due.

Harry had learned all of this last year, before he had been able to sneak out to Hogsmeade, and had had to mail order anything he wanted the first few weekends or so.

Finally, he sealed the letters, and added the books he had previously bought before he made the change in classes to his book shelves with a small sigh.

Harry's attention was captured by the desk. No. _His desk._ His personal, everyday desk that was his for the rest of these last three years.

And why had the sight of his desk take his Attention's fancy?

It was piled high with all the copied books. He just figured what the hell and put them on the shelves as well.

All of the most used and recently acquired books he would place upon his book shelves in his study, while fantasy "for fun" books would go on his bedside table, and rare books and special books would go in the protected library of his trunk.

It was quite simple really. He had all the time in the world to fill up all of those shelves and maybe in the future when he settled down to make family he could add them to the house's private library..

'_Oh, what it would be like to have a family.. To not have to worry.. To not have to deal with all of this rubbish. To be normal,' _his thoughts were wistful; just brimming with naive desire.

'_Alright, alright.. I should get down to dreaded business...'_ Harry sat down at the desk and cast a quick .::_Temptus::_.

Writing the letters and the slips had taken him about Thirty minutes. It would take an additional mere twenty to walk to the owlry and back. He could of course just give them to Hedwig to take care of instead of getting a random owl to do it.

'_Hedwig.'_

So, it was only 8.45 since breakfast was 7 to 8 AM.

He had roughly 3 hours to himself, seeing as it would do him some good to mingle with the other Triwizard Champions. He doubted the selection would change just because he knew the outcome this time around.

Satisfied with his assessment, Harry gathered the letters, tied them to Hedwig, and let her free out the window he had in his main bedroom.

He returned to the desk and sat down.

Harry picked up one of the blank journals and opened it.

He silently cast .::_Accio::. _with the flick of his wand. As expected, his ink pots and quills released themselves from his trunk, arranging themselves on his desk neatly.

There was some things different this time though. He picked up the quill, observing it silently. He most certainly did not remember this quill. It was a transparent, wispy.. dead.. feather. The feather poured the aura of Death.

It unsettled him slightly but he could not deny it's beauty. Translucent and bone white with a simple but elegantly carved silver holder and nib. It was a frightening masterpiece; more so than the sharp ruby red blood quills.

Harry looked at the different colors of ink on his desk, spying a swirling silver and blood red color that of which it too he did not remember.

That's when Harry snorted. He was not stupid. Gifts from Death.

'_To write him?' _

The idea seemed totally preposterous but he didn't see why not. He was intending on analyzing everything be held questions for anyway by writing it all down. Why not get the answers straight from the horse's mouth and have it to look back at and read on his own time?

Convenience at its finest.

"Alright.. Here goes.." He breathed aloud and popped off the stopper on the bottle of ink.

With careful anticipation, he tipped it over into an available inkwell. Deft fingers took hold of the stopper again, sliding it back into place, and a light _thunk _and _chink_ moments later spoke true of the bottle being placed back among the variety of inks.

Taking up the feather, he dipped the nib in, and began to write in the empty journal he had placed open before him.

'**You sent me back to my fourth year, Death. Why did you not tell me?'** The ink came out purely silver, ignoring the red.

It struck Harry as odd.

Harry waited for a few moments, before writing began to form underneath his words.. just like with Tom Riddle's Diary. It unsettled Harry, but what unsettled him more was the responding ink was blood red.. it even bled out into the pages like actual blood. His only relief was the answers did not fade.

'**Ah… So I see you have found the ink and quill I have granted you. I already answered that question. If I were to leave you where you left off there would of been nothing to save by that point.'**

'**Yes, yes. So you say.'**

'**Yes, so I do say.'**

Harry grumbled at the lack of elaboration but decided to drop it. He could push but he sincerely doubted Death would budge.

'**The ink and quill.. what's with it? Why did you give it to me, its purpose.'**

'**A simple communication creation of mine so I do not have to visit your mind to answer questions or offer guidance. I find it much more simple to just write.'**

'**Alright. And why didn't you warn me about the time you were sending me back to?'**

'**That was just for my amusement.'**

Harry glowered slightly at the sentence before responding.

'**How could you?! That could of blown everything! I could have said or done something truly damaging to this 'mission' you have set out for me.'**

'**No.. it would've just made things more difficult for you to operate, but it wouldn't have ruined everything.'**

'**How so?!'**

'**You would've just had Dumbledore on your arse sooner, rather than later.'**

Harry sighed. He was still agitated but he didn't feel like wasting his time arguing.

'_Bastard!' _He had thought petulantly.

'**Are there any other things you haven't told me? Any requirements, effects, powers, etcetera?'**

'**Of course there are requirements, but that goes along with a whole other conversation. The effects are that you will have a closer connection to dark magic and will be able to easily transition from a magically light wizard to the naturally dark wizard you were supposed to become. Had Dumbledore not fiddled with your core, you would have been a Dark wizard. You will be able to see certain aspects of the Thestrals that you couldn't have before when you had only witnessed a death, not actively interacted with actual Death. You may find powers and abilities coming to you extremely easy now, when before you would have to practice years to achieve. And I would suggest a visit to Gringotts. There you will discover a great many things you need to discover on your own.'**

**'Like?'**

**'Brat, I just said you have to learn it on your own. However, those Abilities and such would be Animagus, Legilimency, and Occlumency, for example.'**

**'Wait, animagus?!' **Harry sat up up more straight in his seat, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

Gringotts he could go to anytime! But animagus?! Shit!

**'Yes, Potter, Animagus.' **

Harry could tell that had death been standing before him and saying that.. He'd be rolling his eyes.

Not that he cared.

But he had to get back to the requirements.

**'Now tell me what these "requirements" are.'**

**'I said this was for a different conversation.'**

**'And I'm demanding it now, so you better bloody roll out the corn cob pipe and settle in for fuckin' story time.'**

The moment Harry finished writing that, he felt an all consuming feeling of dread. Surprisingly, Death calmly wrote back, and didn't say a word about how... crass... he had been.

**'You have been touched by me, in a sense. You emanate the scent of me, like an animal giving out pheromones, which to creatures would tell them you have died before. You are what the mortals call a 'changeling.' A common reference, especially for fae folklore.'**

'**A changeling? What? Explain.'**

'**According to fae folklore, muggle or wizard, they speak of changelings. Changelings are described as Fae children or elderly that are glamoured and switched out for a human child. *However, that is an extremely rare occurrence to actually have happened seeing as any form of Fae can only reproduce with their match in all ways. For example, a sun fairy could have a match with a blood fairy, but in order for them to be able to reproduce, it would need to be required that the sun fairy's match would also have to be a sun fairy. Besides, most documented legitimate recordings of a changeling was actually a cover up of the truth. An important mortal dieing, meeting with me, and coming back to life. Because of the advantages this offers to the mortal, it was clearly noticed by the mortals surrounding them. So, in order to hide the truth, this was the cover story. You are a "changeling."' ***

Harry frowned.

'**This is a kind of unbelievable.. How the hell did you get the fae folk to agree with this?'**

'**Simple. I'm Death, they aren't. They will deal with it.'**

'_Charming… arrogant bastard...'_

'**Alas, I am your only reliable source, so suck it up. It is the truth.'**

Harry scrunched up his nose, eyebrows furrowing.

'**Sassy, much?'**

'**Ignorant, much?'**

Harry snorted and just shook his head.

'**As for the responsibilities...' **

'**I thought you said that was a conversation for another time.'**

'**Would you like to know or not?"**

…

'**Now, seeing as I have sent you back in time, as well as to life, you now have the responsibility of retrieving the Deathly Hallows and become my Master, or-'**

'**The Deathly what?'** Harry interrupted the elegantly horrifying hand writing with his own sloppy, nearly illegible handwriting.

'**The Deathly Hallows.'**

'**I've never heard of them.'**

'**Essentially, some wizards escaped one of my traps and I gave each of them a curse in the guise of a gift that would cause their downfall.'**

'**Oh, come on. It can't be as simple as that.'**

'**You want to know the whole story, then?'**

'**Yes.' **Harry huffed with impatience.

'**You are one demanding little brat.. You are so lucky you are my favorite mortal.**

'**When I was many centuries younger, I became angered at a comment that a mortal had made when boasting to his family. I was disgusted and insulted of the image the family imagined me as, and thus sook revenge. **

'**This mortal had owned a plot of land in his life, and running through this plot of land was a creak. This creak gave life to this mortal's family: it provided drinking water, bathing water, cooking water, even water for their small garden for whenever there was a small drout. **

'**I flooded the creek into a deep rushing river bed with an undercurrent so strong it would easily drown a full grown man. This creak took many lives for me, as I changed it from a life giver to a life taker. It took a good chunk of the mortal's family, and later on when the remaining mortals left, travelers who wandered across their inhabited land. **

'**After about.. 50 years or so of me seeking my revenge, a group of three Brothers came across my river. They weren't ordinary Mortals, no, they were Magical ones. They quickly created a bridge for of which to walk over and escape my trap. Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell were their names. Mere Legends, a fairy tale, to most of the Wizarding population today. My offer was to grant one wish per brother, which I would have twisted for them to meet their doom. **

'**The oldest, Antioch, asked for an Unbeatable wand. I have him a wand made out of a branch of The Elder Tree and the scales of a Qilin, a dragon-horse like creature known for it's ability to fight. The wood from the Elder Tree can not be controlled by someone that it doesn't choose, and it's quite finicky, but it's a neutral wood which makes it very easy for it to switch from owner to owner. All the while the scales from a Qilin make it extremely powerful and impossible to beat, seeing as the Qilin have not existed in this Realm for over a millennium and knowledge of it's fatality is pure speculation. Antioch had no children, so his line of the family died when his throat was cut a few nights later in a brothel because he had boasted about how unstoppable it was. Some say the wand is cursed, but I say the curse is the beholder's arrogance. **

'**Cadmus, the Middle child, asked for a way to bring back the dead. I found a Gem there on the river bed, which is referred to as a simple stone in the fairytale stories, and made it so when you turned it three times you could bring back the spirit of the dead you wished to see. The man's wife had died giving birth years earlier. But a Spirit cannot survive happily on the land of the living after it has been in the Spirit Realm for a few months and so when she grew depressed, so did he. He killed himself but a few months later to join her after she had been released, and the stone, which had been set into a ring, was passed down to his son, who later down the line began the Slytherin line, which also branched off into the Black and Gaunt line. **

'**Then there was Ignotus.. a smart mortal, he was. He asked for a cloak of invisibility that of which would never wear down, never tatter, would forever be powerful and true to it's purpose… I gave him a large swath of my own cloak, which in that form the three brothers imagined me as, was extremely large and as such I had more than enough to spare. Soon after, he styled that swath of cloth into a proper cloak, hood and all, which could be stuffed in and hidden as if it was just a cushion filled part of the seam. Unfortunately, I could not find him after that. I could not see him for as long as he had in his possession that cloak. Years later, after having a son and a wife who had passed on, he gave his son the cloak and accepted me with open arms. It was only after when I questioned him what made him think of such an ingenious gift, he said that he simply needed something dependable in order to get away with his.. would you believe it, **_**pranks**_**, and other such mischief. His son seemed to take on that character trait as well, and has passed it down his bloodline, that eventually was renamed Gryffindor, which split off into the Dumbledores, the Prewetts, (which then branched into the Weasleys) and the Potters.'**

'**Wow… that's amazing!'**

'**Quite simply, your responsibility is to attempt to collect all three of my Hallows. My Cloak, my Stone, and my Wand. On each object is a small marking claiming it's value. The cloak has a triangle on it, the stone a circle, and the wand a line. It was decreed by Fate herself that the one to collect all three would become my Master and would bring about a change so pure and needed that it would bring magic back to the thriving, pounding wonder it use to be. Should you collect all three, you will be able to use them to bring about that change unheeded and will afterwards live whatever life you so choose.'**

**'Wow.. Um.. Alright..? Where would I begin to look?' **

**'You already have my cloak. The gem will find its way to you. And the wand is closer than you think. That is all I can tell you about that matter. Do you think you've got everything set? Any more questions?' **

**'No. I'm alright, I've got everything.'**

**'Good. Now run along, boy, I have things to do and so do you.'**

Harry cast another .::_Temtpus::. _Only and hour or so had passed, giving Harry plenty of time to _mingle_. He promptly closed the journal and set down the quill before standing from the chair.

Oh yes, he was ready.

.

**! Courtyard.-!**

.

Harry didn't remember where he had went to about this time the first go around, and he certainly didn't know where the other champions were. He had assumed that they would all be in their respective dorms.

'Lo and behold, he was wrong.

It was something he soon discovered after a few minutes of wandering in fact, seeing as when he was intending on walking to the Beauxbatons' Dorm quarters to engage with Fleur, he had decided to walk across the courtyard.

The school courtyard was outside yet inside the castle. In the center of the Castle was a large square area about three fourths a cubed mile that one only had to walk through a few corridors to enter. There was no roof, there were trees, grass, benches, and stone little walkways. It was a beautiful place to hang out at.

The best part? It was the perfect shortcut from one side of the castle to the other.

When Harry chose this shortcut he had been expecting a few students here and there, cramming to finish the last of their essays that were due Monday morning when classes began.

What he had not expect was to stumble upon all three of the other champions.

So, when he did come across them in a sectioned off little clearing in the corner, he was too surprised to deny the wary offer of joining them produced by Cedric.

"So, 'Arry.. V'hy v'ere you v'andering around ze courtyard?" Fleur inquired slowly after the common greetings. She was sitting on a rock. The only rock. Everyone else was on the ground.

'_Girls!'_

"Actually, I was in search of you, Madam Delacour.. I figured some chit chat was in order."

"Chit chat?" She murmured uncertainly. The two other boys were staring at him.

At that moment, Harry found it inexplicably funny that the three other champions were hanging out together, and they didn't even know that tomorrow night they would become each other's competition. It was too large of a coincidence.

'_Dumbledore did let me participate last time.. I suppose it wouldn't be to hard to believe he set these other three up as well.' _

"Indeed. Infact, I had wanted to speak to all three of you specifically, but it was a true blessing to come across all of you. Now I do not have to repeat myself. You see, I know what students the goblet is going to pick."

"Imposs-abell! Vone cannot 'noh such a thing!" Krum leaned forward, with an angered disbelieving expression set upon his features.

"Well, I am Harry Potter, I am known for the impossible, Krum."

"Zis is not sumting funny, Monsieur Potter. I do not believe you."

Receiving Fleur and Victor's opinions, Harry turned his attention to Cedric.

Sometimes, it just took him by surprise when he saw Cedric. He had never noticed how attractive the boy was first time around. And looking at that square jaw, chocolate brown hair and high cheekbones, he looked like a poster boy. He always felt such relief when he saw the boy alive and well, since September first.

But that was off topic.

Cedric glanced uncertainly at the other two soon-to-be champions and steadied his gaze on Harry, steeling himself for his reply.

"I think.. Many crazy things happen to you Harry, and while I will want an explanation as to how you know, as I am sure the rest of us will agree, I would want to know who would be picked."

Small outraged noises came of of Fleur and Krum but they were quickly silenced by Cedric's glances. They may not be the best way of friends yet, barely knew each other even, to read each other well, but they were all raised in polite society and knew when to quiet down.

"V'ell.. Who v'ill it be den, Monsieur Potter?" Fleur asked uncertainly. You could tell by looking at her that she didn't believe him still.

Krum just glared silently, having no input, and Cedric was looking at him, expecting an answer.

"I'm not going to tell you just yet," Harry said with a bright smile.

…

Maybe that wasn't the best of ways to break it to them.

…

There was silence for a few seconds and then Krum was on his feet, ready to leave. Fleur was hissing insults at him, not that Harry could make it out because it was in french and Cedric was yanking Krum back down into his seat.

"I will explain everything if you give me the chance."

And then the protests and tumultuous noise cut off, calming down. It was tense but they were listening.

Harry stared at the three expectantly and they settled down soon enough.

"Und vat... Could you have us do for that expan… explo… explan..ation, Potter?" Krum grunted out.

_'Intelligent man despite his rough time with the English language,' _Harry thought absently.

"A wizard's oath of disclosure and silence."

Due to the tensing of both Fleur and Krum, they clearly were doubting the risks, but sure enough, Cedric pulled through like a true Hufflepuff.

"I'll do it considering your conditions."

"You will inform no one without my permission what it is we will speak of today. You will protect this information to the best of your ability with your life, and when you speak amongst yourselves to take the ultimate privacy protections possible. If you feel it is not enough, move to a location you feel is safe enough. Is that understood?"

The three champions agreed, one or two slower than the other but soon the deal was struck. First went Fleur, then Krum, and finally Cedric. It was over in a matter of moments.

Harry looked at all of them for a few moments, just drinking in the sight.

He had no idea what caused him to confront them so directly, but he hoped to any deity out there listening that this would benefit him in the long run.

"To start, let's just leave this at I've lived this before. All of it. I know the tasks, why, how, what's going to happen, everything for the next two three years in general detail. I lived through my fifth year, almost to my 6th. But I died. In my sleep. And then I met Death who sent me back with specific pointers to saving the wizarding world. Crazy as it sounds, Cedric would be right. The insane does always seem to happen to me."

'_No fucking kidding; I'm turning my back on everything I've believed in since I found out I was a wizard and what the wizarding world entailed,' _He thought bitterly but he pushed it away. He knew the truth now, despite his want to hang onto the denial.

"Essentially, someone will be sabotaging the selection. At first I thought it was just for one contestant but when I spotted all of you together, I have come to the conclusion that all of the contestants were hand selected for convenience."

He firmly had their attention now. There was still dubious disbelief, but they were listening. Fleur clearly wanted to protest but something clearly was holding her back.

'_Curious..'_

_"_The Durmstrang contestant will be Victor Krum, Beauxbatons will be Fleur Delecour, Hogwarts will be Cedric Diggory, and there will be a fourth.. contestant in hopes of kidnapping them in the final task for ulterior motives. That contestant will be none other than myself."

Silence.

Like, literal silence. Not like before where they just stared it him. None of them were speaking, none of them were calling him a liar, were trying to attack him, were trying to claim there was a mistake, that he was insane, or even breathing. They just.. were speechless.

Harry sighed.

"Basically, I want to help you. I want you to become my allies. To work together. Because I don't know if this was new information to you or not, but Dumbledore is not the good option in this upcoming war. He is not to be trusted, which I know from experience."

.

**!~. The Great Hall .~!**

**^^The Night After^^**

**++Goblet Selection++**

**.**

After Harry's lengthy explanation once the three contestants were able to speak again, he had slowly managed to convince them that he was speaking the truth. With that settled, they came to an alliance of sorts, but something about it was off to Harry. It was more like.. They were following him?

'_Ha! Alas, they would never choose to follow me. Not when I made it clear that I most probably am going to end up joining to dark, which… No! I refuse to think of it right now!'_

Nevertheless, he went to go join Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall where they watched the other students put in their names just like last time. The only difference is something Harry found surprising and strange.

Cedric had waited for Fleur and Victor before all three, together, put their names in the goblet

It had caused quite a stir with the rest of the students.

The twins made exactly the mistake as last time, and rolled about the floor in a mock fight, providing wonderful humor.

Harry was glad to be able to admit that he had been able to enjoy his time with Hermione and Ron.

If it had to do with Ron being too focused on his brothers and the fact that he couldn't enter to start up again about Harry being a traitor to the Gryffindors, then it was no one's business.

To his delight, Hermione was actually taking a liking to the dehoused.

"It's actually easier to be myself around them. We all have learned to hold back our expectations and have just been.. Us. I mean, a few of the girls are still annoying twits or sobbing like it will change something, but I actually find it freeing, really," Hermione had explained when he inquired about her situation all in good faith.

Ron of course wasn't paying attention to them, just like the last time; only this time he seemed to be more bitter.

He went throughout the whole process just like the last time Harry experienced it. He ate the same foods,made similar comments about things, laughed, joked around, and generally had a good time. He let himself forget about all the drama until tonight. The selection night.

Tonight, everything would go to hell, and there was no way avoiding it.

You see, Harry had set out a plan while he was laying in bed the night before, the night he knew that Barty, disgusted as the Durmstrang headmaster, would be tampering with the cup.

However, unlike the last time, Barty had not made a large entrance. He had came in the early morn while most of the students were still asleep with the rest of his tutors.

Harry had no idea why, could not think of a reason as to what he could have done could have changed the outcome of Barry's arrival but something did.

'_Oh! Maybe he ran into my tutors and was incapable of doing so because of it?'_

So, as the whole student population watched with bated breath, in silence, and ignoring Dumbledore's speech just to hear the names chosen, Harry readied his wand.

"My, my, it seems it has become that time, hasn't it?" Dumbledore's aged voiced crooned jovially, and he turned his attention to the Goblet of Fire. "Let us have our champions!"

The Blue fire roared into a raging white red, and a flick of paper flied out.

Snatching it, Dumbledore called, "Fleur Delecour shall be the Beauxbatons champion. Miss Delacour, what you please enter the back entrance there to the right? Yes, thank you."

Delicate clapping from the Beauxbatons.

The second paper.

"Victor Krum shall be the Durmstrang contestant. Congratulations, Mister Krum."

Stomping of feet from the Durmstrangs.

The third paper.

"And Cedric Diggory shall be the Hogwarts champion. These are our champions!"

Screaming cheers from everyone.

"Now, that our champions have been selected, tomorrow morning classes shall begin and as of tonight curfew and the beginning of the term has started. Table-"

And there it was. That dreaded strip of parchment came flying out of that goblet.

Now, everything went exactly the same as last time.

You know.. Unless you include the oath Harry chanted in front of the entire student and staff body to prove his innocence.

Let's just say the questions and the accusations didn't come this time around, but you sure has hell could see the suspicion in 'Moody' and Dumbledore's eyes.

{POD}

21 Total Pages (Economica Font, size 12)

9999 Words of Story

Until Next Time

.

.

**QUESTIONS and ANSWERS:**

Q: Why are the twins selling trucks? As they said they have their own money from selling pranks, but where did they get the truncks? Not only that but why are they selling them at a reduced price when smart businessmen would do the exact opposite?

A: First, it's spelled trunks. Second, the twins _bought_ the trunks at a _store_ like any other person. They are selling them at a reduced price because, now this answers your first and third question, they got them for their friends or people they trust who are in need of something of the sort. Why did the Twins tell Harry he could just have whatever they made for joke shop without paying, even before they were out of school? They are affectionate towards Harry, want to help him out, are good friends, and feel indebted to Harry.

Q: Plus, why is Harry buying one for Hermione? She's not poor (like Ron) and she doesn't absolutely need it (like Harry). It's way too expensive as well. I know harry had gold but it's from his trust fund which is supposed to last him through his Hogwarts years. I'm sure the Potter's have more money but he won't be able to access those until he's 17 and a Hogwarts education is by cheap.

A: Did you not pay attention to the "General Light Bashing," I put at the end of the summary? There is going to be general bashing of the Light side characters such as _Ron,_ Ginny, his mother, his father, Seamus, Dean, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Minister Fudge, etc. I do not like Ronald. I am neutral on Hermione. She is nosy and bossy, and Harry is going to snap at her, along with a few other light side characters, but with most of them they are going to end up alright in the end.

The Trunk is not too expensive, it's realistic. I'm a book collector and do you know how much a 5 book series costs when it's high quality, pure leather, hand stitched, with 22 kts of Gold? Over 400 US Dollars. For five books. Collectors Edition, yes, but just five simple books. 1000 Galleons is roughly 10,000 US Dollars in my fic. (1 galleon amounts to 10 US Dollars. A Wand is normally 7 to 11 galleons, so that's 70 to 110 US Dollars.) Harry paid in reality 5000 US Dollars because you are paying for the convenience that the 7 compartment GOBLIN Warded and Protected Trunk that can increase in monetary value after purchase. Harry is paying for the convenience. It's just like how a 2 US Dollar container of Dip at a grocery store is 5 to 7 US Dollars at a Rest Stop or Gas Station. That's why it is 'so expensive.' Also, Harry is bloody rich! He has much more money, he can afford to splurge a little even with all the things he's going to need. It's also, as you mentioned, a _trust_ fund. You either get a set amount of money or more is deposited annually into the trust fund, so Harry would still be getting more money.

You also didn't pay attention to the fact that I wrote, "If the Ministry or your magical Guardian in some way, shape, or form, no matter in what way, claim you as an adult, you can claim your lordships and accounts early." Is the fact that both said authorities forced him to participate in a tournament requiring one to be of age not claiming him as an adult? I hadn't gotten to that point in chapter 1, it was obviously reserved for this chapter!

Q: Why did Hermione hug Harry when she's been seeing him for at least a week that summer? It's not like they are just meeting up after summer vacation.

A: Hermione is concerned. "It was a habit of hers; 'tackle' hugging him. It was alright though because he knew that that was just how she expressed her worry." That basically explains it, or did you not read that part? 'Expressed her worry.' _Worry. __**Worry. **__**Worry.**_ Do you get it yet? Enough said.

Now to the Reviewer: Mind you, I am open to questions. I really am. But I have asked for common sense. I can understand being confused on the whole selling-of-trunks thing. But the rest? Come on. I specifically say I write things the way I write them for a reason. Either use your common sense or assume it's something that is going to be self explanatory later on in the story. Like the not-buying-Ron-a-trunk thing. When that is coupled with the little spat I wrote between Harry and Ronald later in the chapter, how did that not tell you that the was going to be Ronald Bashing and that Ron didn't like Harry? Harry didn't just forget how Ronald acted in his fourth year, he's preparing for his friend to turn away from him again, as he is sure to do, because Harry is BACK IN HIS FOURTH YEAR. Now I've had to go explain shit I wanted you to wait and find out about because it's going to play a part later on, it's setting something up for later on, it's DOING SOMETHING for why I write something later on in the story and so you won't be confused when you got to it. It's frustrating! The way you decided to pick at this. It's not alright with me. I'm not tolerant of this bullshit. I know you were just confused and welcome questions, but only when they aren't something that can be easily solved by common sense which is something you do not seem to have, obviously.


	4. Chapter 4: Hustle Hustle

Hello everyone, it's Purity of Death here.

First things first, I would like to APOLOGIZE. It took me such an extremely long time to get this chapter out to you, but I do have excuses that I want to tell you. Read: Choose to tell you, Not: I have to tell you.

First off, if you followed the page on fb that I made, you would see a few months ago that I made a VLOG, apologizing and saying that I was getting back on track. That would be true. I'd been having a tough time lately and didn't feel like writing at all. After about a month after that I finally finished the chapter with all of my personal editing process. All I needed was a beta or two to go over it.

And then.. I… lost it. I lost the entire fucking chapter. Gone. No way for me to get it back, and I tried. So, for a few weeks, I kind of let it sit because I was so upset.

But then I got a few messages and a review.. Begging me not to abandon this fic. I was thinking, "How could they think I was abandoning this fic, I specifically said I wasn't." Then I thought about it, and I was like, "Okay, it's time to start writing again."

So in the last month I have slaved over this fiction in my free time, trying to get this chapter out. It's not as up to par as my original chapter, but through the editing I managed to up the quality substantially to a satisfying result. I honestly don't think you, as readers, understand how much reviews and messages really fuel a writer. Unless some of my readers are writers themselves, which no doubt some of them are, then you really don't understand how important reviews and messages are for an ongoing fanfiction, especially when it's still in the early stages like mine. However, if you notice that this chapter is much shitier or riddled with mistakes more than other chapters, it is because apparently NO ONE could fucking beta for me at all.

Any readers offering?

I can assure you that the next chapter will be up much sooner as apology, and it will be easier, too, considering it is spring break for me.

I would like to thank all readers who messaged me and reviewed and pushed me to finish this chapter, it really meant a lot. Thank you.

Sincerely,

PoD 

.!~The Back Staffroom~!.

^^Where We Last Left Off^^

++The Night of Goblet Selection++

.

Harry entered the back staffroom without a fuss. Why would he? His only option was to go to the back and make his exit from the Great Hall. Harry had made his oath and now he could only do what was expected of him as a student selected by the goblet. That was to go to the back staffroom. Harry recalled that the room had been large, but very crowded with furniture. It was cozy. It was exactly as he remembered it.

The fellow champions weren't surprised about Harry's name being called, being forewarned and brought into the fold as they were by Harry earlier. That doesn't mean they weren't slightly startled from the tumultuous bickering the, "adults," were having when they barged into the room like a stampede of wild hippogriffs, however.

While the guest Headmaster and Headmistress had bickered, Harry took the liberty of sitting himself down in a plush arm chair the other champions were surrounding. It was quite a comfortable chair. He couldn't recall sitting down in it before. Shoved up against a wall and a table, scared out of his mind, was a different story, though.

Dumbledore himself was in a bit of a tight spot. He desired to question Harry, to interrogate him. The young boy couldn't possibly do this to him, but seeing as Harry had taken a very _public_ vow of innocence upon his magic, doing as Dumbledore so desired would result in a rebuke of pure magic that would vindictively punish him for even suggesting that magic couldn't tell a lie from the truth. Magic was finicky that way. Magic was sentient, despite popular youthful belief.

"He can't-!" an outraged female voice began.

"He's underage! He-" a Russian accent.

"If he competes-" Crouch.

"He cannot!" the first two shrieked.

"Silence!" Dumbledore's hoarse call rumbled. "Mr. Crouch," he turned toward said man. Dumbledore was clearly trying to calm down the situation by being logical and rational. Neither Karkaroff nor Madame Maxime were impressed. "Your thoughts?"

"I.. my thoughts, Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Go on, Mr. Crouch. You know the rules best out of everyone. You are, after all, looking after this tournament. No finer a man to do so," Dumbledore responded in a bubbly tone.

'_Suck up..'_

"Yes, that is true. It's actually all quite very simple, if I do say so myself. Fairly obvious, it shouldn't be very difficult to-"

"Get on with it, Crouch!" Karkaroff snarled at the man.

Karkaroff's sudden outburst caused Crouch to jump slightly but the aged man frowned in distaste and straightened up with a stern expression. He wouldn't let himself be bullied.

"The rules state if one is entered and is selected, he or she must compete on penalty of Magicka Suction, also known as the removal of the magical core. It is the Ministry and the school boards that put the age restriction on the tournament, so the rulebook will still apply to one underage. Mr. Potter must compete. There is nothing more to it, not a more lengthy explanation. He simply just.. must."

"I see," Dumbledore's face took on a disappointed frown that made it appear as if he aged before their eyes and his tone suggested how unhappy he was with that information. "How unfortunate."

From where Harry was sitting, however, he could see the wheels turning in that old man's head. Why hadn't he had ever noticed before? While Harry was speculating, the old wizard had looked at Harry and began with a placating tone, "Now, my boy.." His intention was to calm Harry down as the boy was sure to be upset but Harry obviously did not need to be placated. He just cut him off, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

With a large smile, Harry unexpectedly chirped, "Well, great! Headmaster, you'll be sure to make the proper adjustments, now, won't you? What with my schedule being what it is and all. As for this tournament, I really hope it's going to be much more interesting than dragons, a lake, a silly maze, or frolicking in the forbidden forest or something of the sort. It'd be quite boring and fairly predictable, don't you agree?"

The other champions laughed, finding his blant listing of all the challenges amusing, but to the adults it was more like a little titter of agreement.

That meant they'd have to cross those things off their list of possible challenges. Strange.. how Harry listed off those things, as if he knew them. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at Harry. Harry ignored it.

'_Merlin, this is actually kind of fun,' _he thought with a small mental cackle.

"I'll say, Harry, I didn't expect you to look forward to this. I was expecting some objection, some panic. Perhaps even some anger, " Dumbledore reasoned in a condescending tone. "Not this glee you seem to be exuding."

"With all due respect, Headmaster, there obviously isn't anything I can do, so why not make the best of it?"

"Of course, of course.." Dumbledore's old voice mumbled barely above a whisper. The old man had delved deep into thought, probably in an attempt to analyze the situation.

"Indeed," Mr. Crouch interrupted the momentary lapse of silence.

"You all will be excused of any exams you have at the end of the year do to the stress and responsibility this tournament takes. There will be three challenges, and they will be told to you at a certain time. You will not be told or given a hint as to what the first challenge is. Your first challenge is in two and a half months approximately. It is a test of your courage in the face of the unknown. Thus, I leave you with this quote of inspiration:

**Whatever course you decide upon,**

**There is always someone to tell you that you are wrong.**

**There are always difficulties arising**

**which tempt you to believe that your critics are right.**

**To map out a course of action and follow it to an end requires courage.**"

Sitting there in that chair, the championed paid rapt attention to Bartemius Crouch Sr.

"Ralph Waldo Emerson," Fleur had bent down to whisper in Harry's ear, not unlike Hermione.

It was quite an impressive thing to recite a quote correctly, but it was even more impressive when someone else knew it.

'_Not fairly surprising considering she is a pureblood, and a french one at that. If I recall correctly the French are much more accepting of muggle literature despite their understandable withdrawal from all things muggle.'_

"Thank you Mr. Crouch, Sir. It is appreciated. May we leave now? It is, after all, our last night to relax before classes begin tomorrow, and Skeeter is bound to write everything in her silly little article." It was Cedric who spoke. Five sets of adult eyes blinked at Cedric in surprise.

"What, you think we didn't notice her standing in the corner over there?" Cedric gestured. He had a sour look on his face. "I'm honestly surprised she didn't try to talk to us the moment we entered the room. She was bound to be hear, covertly or not."

"Yes, yes, you may go," Dumbledore sighed, waving them off with a wrinkled hand and a dismayed look on his face. That damned twinkle was back in his eyes Harry had noticed.

Karkaroff gave Victor a look, suggesting they were going to have a little chat before he left, and Madam Maxime gave a dismissive nod to Fleur.

With that Harry exited the chamber into the Great Hall, which everyone had filed out in their haste to talk in private about the new spectacle.

Fleur and Cedric followed him, and after a few seconds, Victor did as well. Harry arched a brow in question.

"He is letting me 'ave a few mom-ants to myself on my way bahk to the ship," he responded in his choppy speech. It was a satisfactory explanation, so Harry nodded.

"Come on, let us walk a little farther away, yeah?" Harry turned on his heel and walked into one of the more spacier alcoves in the hallway that was partially hidden by a tapestry. Absent mindedly, Harry had noticed the tapestry was depicting hunting centaurs.

"So, any ideas on the challenge?" he asked in a light, airy tone. Almost as if he was asking about the weather.

While moments earlier Fleur reminded Harry of Hermione, she did not have the small violent outburst Hermione would have sure to of had, and instead settled Harry with a calm glare. With utmost grace, she crossed her arms underneath her breasts, cocked a hip out, and said calmly, "It iz unwise to act zo nonchalant about sumting zo zerious, 'Arry Potter. Do be more momentous in ze near future, pleaze."

Instead of acting embarrassed or humiliated, as Harry was sure was the reaction she was use to getting, he responded in kind, "Miss Delacour, I can assure you that I _am_ being serious. I was under the assumption that being calm and light about a serious situation took away some of the gravity one might experience under such pressures."

The answer was no, if you were wondering, as to where Harry got that response from. He had no idea. He, and everyone at Hogwarts, was very much use to his eloquent responses of, "Uh… yeah.. sure."

'_But,' _he supposed, '_no point in letting her know that.'_

"Moving on," Cedric interrupted Harry's train of thought, and effectively broke the slight tension that had developed in the few seconds of Harry evaluating his own response.

"Yes, moving on," Harry grinned, acting as if the exchange had never happened, "seeing as I just named all of the challenges to them, it is bound to be different. So, all of you will need to study. Crouch said that it was the challenge of courage, which is not surprising, and even left us with a quote. Despite the fact that he said we'd get no hints, I cannot help but feel it is a hint he tried to pass onto us without the others knowing. Someone get on top of that. As for both of you, Krum and Delecour, be sure to keep an ear out to any hints your Headmaster and Headmistress may spill out to you. Cedric, you do damage control in Hufflepuff. Remind them that they are the loyal, and despite my oath, I know there are plenty who are still just going to hate me on principle."

Cedric nodded a little enthusiastically, kind of like a puppy eager to do a trick to get a treat. Fleur nodded a bit more hesitantly and offered to look at the quote herself since she already knew it. Krum just gave a grunt of confirmation. He was never really a man of many words.

They then split up, heading towards their sleeping quarters. If only the others knew he was attempting to slowly turn them completely towards to dark. If only Harry knew he was slowly turning into a leader.

.

.

.

!~.In Harry's Room.~!

^^Sneaking Out^^

++Gringotts++

"Is that everything?" Harry glanced around the room as he tossed a transfigured book bag over his shoulder.

"It seems about it," he murmured, and walked to his desk, picking up a sheet of parchment.

Twice now he had been advised to get a Gringotts blood test done and now seemed to be the time to do it. Everyone would be expecting him to be in his room, studying, sleeping, doing _something_ at least relatively productive for himself. They would also expect that it would be because he was hiding.

It was the perfect time for Harry to pack up his things in his room and make his visit to Gringotts. He had his invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map, his Gringotts key, his wand, the chest parchment with the suggestion at the bottom, his gringotts money pouch just incase, and, of course, himself.

That was about it. Without further ado, Harry left his room and the Ravenclaw wing all together. No one had been in the commons as of yet so he hadn't really had the need to worry about someone seeing an opening and closing doors.

For safety reasons he had slipped on his invisibility cloak the proper way for the first time, before leaving the Ravenclaw wing.

Harry had looked for the hood hidden in the seam, and sure enough, he had discovered it. A hollow it was after all, then. Death told no lies.

Putting on the cloak properly, he had easily sealed the front close with a simple charm and looked down so the over sized hood cloaked him completely.

He had noticed, thankfully, that the cloak had stretched out to cover his feet. Harry had always been fairly tall and wickedly thin for his age, but it seemed this year his height was beginning to slow down in growth while the other boys began to speed up. This time next year, all the others would be taller than him and there was nothing he could do about it. His final growth spurt was coming to an end. It'd take a miracle for him to get significantly taller. If he managed to get healthy enough in time, he might spurt a couple more inches. He was pretty certain Madame Pomfrey had slipped him something that caused his growth spurt last time. Harry wouldn't do that, he wasn't going to fake his height. Not willingly.

Harry travelled out to the forbidden forest, having only to take out the map once or twice on his way to make sure the coast was clear before he left the castle. There was a beautiful sunset going on. It was only ten to seven pm and it was still daylight savings. Because of the beautiful sunset and dinner had already been held, granted a bit earlier than usual that night, students were out in little clusters. They were enjoying the last rays of warmth before winter was officially there. Before school started the next day.

Harry had reached the wards in the forbidden forest eventually.

A thick shroud of magic covered him in the form of a ball. The intense coverage of magic would scramble the wards enough to let him slip out without the Headmaster being notified. It would be just as if he happened to be a magical creature that left the wards in hunt for food.

Security was thankfully never one of Dumbledore's strong suits until just before his death last time, and so far Harry hadn't done anything so drastic to change that in this lifetime.

Harry had to get to the bank somehow, yes? He called the Knight bus, which as expected had been a mistake. It was magically squeezed and stretched to fit through the trees safely and Stanley was obviously agitated.

Ernie and the decapitated head didn't really care. A quick terrifying ride later, and Harry was being let out in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He swiftly entered and got through to Diagon Alley without being noticed. No one was going to notice a few opening and closing doors in that pub. It was too common an occurrence for it to be a concern.

Harry travelled through the alley, taking in the slightly smaller bustle of shoppers and customers. It was refreshing to see the alley illuminated with golden light and only a few people strolling along calmly about from shop to shop, stand to stand.

When he found himself standing in front of the impressive goblin-ran bank he was kind of disappointed. It was so nice out.

"Oh well… Let's get this over with," he sighed, and stepped into the bank as he slipped off his invisibility cloak.

.

.

!~. Gringotts Bank.~!

Harry walked up the head goblin, just as he does every time he comes to the bank. Griphook seemed to be surprised to see him at that time, but it was hard to tell with his gnarled features being schooled into a mostly indifferent mask.

"What is your business here, Mr. Potter?" He rumbled quietly in the large room. It echoed anyway.

"I am here to request quite a few things. I would like to know my inheritance, any unread wills, and a blood test, as well as possible emancipation," His response was just as quiet, but it too echoed.

"I see." Griphook narrowed his eyes before pressing down on a buzzer that seemed to appear on his desk. "Official Head Goblin of this bank, your solicitor if you have one, your account managers, and another person of your choosing, will arrive and take you to a private room. Do you have a solicitor?"

"Not that I know of." Harry kind of felt like a soldier. Ordered for an answer and an immediate clear response given.

"Person of choice?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You. I'm use to you, comfortable around you. Definitely you."

"As you demand, so it shall be…" The goblin didn't sound so pleased when he gave that response but he stepped down from his perch, another goblin seemingly appearing out of nowhere to take his place temporarily.

"I know where the room shall be… I will take you there."

The goblin grudgingly led him to a hallway behind the desk, and the hallway was lined with doors. Coming upon a door with the plate, "Conference: Client Room 248," the boy and the goblin entered the room.

When they did enter the room, Harry couldn't help but blink and gawk at the room in shock.

The room was simple. There was nothing extravagant, nothing immediately recognized as expensive. It was just a desk, office chair, and two lounge chairs.

This type of simplicity went against every expectation he had. Even his old Gryffindor dorm room, now having lost it's luster, was extravagant. He found it oddly refreshing.

A goblin, well, two actually, entered the room. The second goblin was much smaller than the first and was standing behind the other.

"I am Maceguard; I will be handling everything except your accounts. You accounts are handled by Clubtail, whom will take you to your vaults when everything is done." It was all said by the first goblin. His voice was very low and surprisingly smooth. Gobbledygook tended to tear up one's vocal cords. His tone was calm and diplomatic. He had a very, "no funny business," air about him with his straight posture and cool stare.

Harry nodded in response and sat down when Maceguard offered him a seat. The lounge chairs were very comfortable.

"First thing's first, Mr. Potter. A blood test would be best administered first. It will confirm your heritage, which will allow us to talk to you about your accounts, inheritance, wills, and other such have a contract here…" it was handed to him by Clubtail, "that states we will only use your blood as we informed you, and destroy any remaining blood immediately afterwards. This is our standard contract, providing full disclosure, and as it is very basic contract reviewed by the Ministry and not a personally drawn up contract, we can assure there is no need to read it. We are bound by Treaty Law that we cannot lie about basic previewed contracts on penalty of Treaty violation and therefore attempted Goblin Annihilation. If you would sign here and here, we could move on."

It was a fairly large amount of information, but Harry was able to keep up perfectly. He promptly took the quill provided and slapped his name onto the required areas, as well as the date.

A small rune inscribed bowl was placed before him and a ritualistic goblin made knife. There was no time gap between signing the contract and this action. Behind those two items, Maceguard placed a piece of goblin-enchanted parchment and sat patiently.

It was a little dizzying, actually. This all happened so swiftly. He thought there were to be more procedures, but he supposed it was a time saver.

He very quickly sliced open the pad of his thumb with the knife and let the blood poor into the bowl. As soon as the bowl had enough blood in it to completely hide the bottom evenly, his thumb healed itself. He assumed it was from the knife and runes. Goblin magic.

Maceguard grabbed the bowl, pouring its contents in another rune onto the parchment. When the bowl was set down, it's contents were set on fire, as long as the small traces of blood on the knife.

So distracted was Harry, that he hadn't noticed the blood on the parchment beginning to form his family tree.

Lily and James Potter appeared above his name, and up and up and up. Once Harry had noticed he had watched in awe, even when the parchment extended itself up to cover at least nine generations of his family. Above that were multiple lists of information, and that is what he had went there for. The remaining blood faded into the paper.

"Let us see.. You have the wills of Lillian Anetta Potter nee Evans, Jamenson Charlus Potter, Ravenclaw; Addressed to the Friend of the Line, Gryffindor, Pervell, Ambrosius, and Sirius Orion Black." Maceguard pulled out a thick stack of folders, and began. " You cannot listen to Sirius Black's will, for he is still alive, but on the run, it seems. Lillian Anetta Potter nee Evans' will is sealed, as is Jamenson Charlus Potters. However, that simply means that you cannot listen to their entire personal will, but you can still know what it is they left for you. You have vaults from all lines, and an inheritance from a few of them. How would you like to proceed?"

Harry released a large breath, thinking.

'_I forgot Sirius was still alive for a moment.. Bugger, I need to contact him.' _

"Alright, let us go in the order you told me. Seems like the path of least resistance. And I don't really have time to listen to the other wills completely, so just carry out any other desires if they haven't been already, and give me the rundown." The goblin nodded in agreeance.

Clubtail handed Maceguard his account papers, and Maceguard began to read them. "Your Mother left you vault 897, and a simple message that she loves and is proud of you. Any other personal things, she has left in the vault for you to find. Your father left you the Lordship of the Potter house, the Potter vaults, and his personal vault, vault 672. He had a message similar to your mothers. Both were basic messages of love. From the Ravenclaw; Friend of the Line will, you have been given vault 6. It is just a supply of gold, and of course some books and artifacts, You already know about your access to the Ravenclaw; Friend of the Line/Descendent dorm room at Hogwarts, seeing as you were resorted. The Personal wing is not in your access, it is purely meant for the Ravenclaw descendent should they decide to live at Hogwarts. From Gryffindor, you actually have the rightful title to the Gryffindor house and lordship. You have all the main Gryffindor vaults, and as such, Gryffindor's personal wing at Hogwarts. You have vault 403 and 557 of the Pervell accounts, but the Lordship is currently held by another. As for the Ambrosius Lordship, estate, and vaults, you have full control. It seems you were dictated to take it. As I said before, you cannot view the Black will, seeing as he is not dead, but when he is, you will be able to take on the Black Lordship. So far, you are just an heir. You have a small collection of vaults and Wizengamot seats given to you over the years, which sums up the 'rundown' you requested."

Clubtail chimed in, "That leaves you with a grand total of three Lord Lordships, including the lord rings, one heir ring, 32 vaults, and 27 Wizengamot votes. All of which makes you our largest most important client."

"Woah," gasped Harry, blinking wide eyed. "I knew I had a lot but not that I had much.."

"Yes, well," Maceguard grunted distastefully, "It seems your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, had a hand in that.."

"Dumbledore is my magical guardian then?"

"Indeed."

"Is there anything I can do about that?"

"Of course."

Harry stared at the goblin. Maceguard said nothing. Sighing, Harry shook is head.

"Please tell me what it is I can do about that. It's an emancipation, yes?"

Maceguard smirked, but nodded anyways.

"There is more, however."

"More?" Harry was confused. He still wanted to talk about the emancipation.

"Yes.. It seems you have creature blood."

"CREATURE BLOOD?!" And in that instance, Harry forgot about the emancipation he desired.

"Calm yourself, wizard. It appears to be from your father's side. It's probably from whence the magic blood of your particular family came from. It simply lists 'Cambion.'"

"What the bloody hell is a Cambion?"

"A Cambion is a half demon breed. It has different levels of power, but demon blood runs through their veins."

"I'm.. ah.. Oh, Merlin.."

Maceguard stared at Harry with an almost predatory glint in his eye.

" I have a book… on Cambions, if you desire to read or even buy it. I could perhaps read you the basics, or use the blood test to determine at least some of your powers, if you gained any, and so on and so forth."

"You'd do that?"

"For a price…"

'_Figures…'_

"How much gold do you want?"

"Oh no, I don't want gold," the goblin cackles softly, "What I want is much bigger than gold. What it is that I, and the Goblin nation, wants is written support of the Goblin nation, posted in one of your silly little wizarding newspaper tabloids that you all love so much."

It seemed silly. It was such a simple thing that the goblin wanted, why would Harry deny the goblins support? Yes, a large amount of the wizarding world seemed to have a prejudice, but… "Deal," Harry said.

Maceguard grinned in impeccable glee. "Alright then. We have a deal."

The goblin proceeded to flip the parchment over, running his nail over the back in an intricate pattern. Goblin magic.

Soon enough, there was a flakey brown substance on the paper, forming words. After a moment, Harry realized it was his blood that was used up in the ritual. It made him uneasy. Not sick or disgusted. Just slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't even fully human now. Normally that would send any bloke into a state of denial but after the initial shock the Boy Who was experiencing an almost protective and nurturing feeling over this information. It was as if in the center of his being, he knew this was a good thing for him.

It didn't stop him from thinking, '_Why is it always me?'_ in a petulant tone, though.

Maceguard began to read the information.

"You are a balanced Cambion, which is the equivalent of half and half. It is rare, seeing as your father wasn't a full fledged Demon, but the right mixture of blood can sometimes bring out a large amount of power. Your most likely powers are empathy, enhanced senses, extended life to almost semi-immortality, dark arts, soul absorption, healing, regeneration, teleportation, and power inheritance. There is a large slew of other possible abilities, so do not base your entire expectations on this very short list. It only lists the most likely things, and , if you haven't learned, in the wizarding world, most likely means the almost certain ones. There are other powers you can obtain, such as natural weaponry, if your blood deems you powerful enough."

"Natural weaponry? Such as claws and teeth and horns?"

"Perhaps even a tail," the goblin smirked.

"But, Mr. Potter, this process also reveals other things about you, and I think you would like to hear it." Harry was getting tired of this. At every turn there was more for him to hear and it seemed like this was never going to end. The curiosity bubbling in the back of his head pushed him forward though, and he waved the goblin on.

"It appears that there was some bindings on your core. There were no compulsions or controlling potions, but there was a binging on your creature blood." Harry began to feel sick to his stomach. "It's partially broken now, and most likely on the surge of your creature inheritance, it will break the binding either all the way or most of the way. I would recommend returning to us at a later date after wards for us to check."

Harry nodded. "I can do that, no problem. Can I have a copy of that entire list?"

"When we are done, and Clubtail takes you off to your actual vaults, then I will hand you a copy when you leave with him. Before that, I recall you mentioning an emancipation?"

'_That's right.'_

"Yes, that is correct. I want to be emancipated from my muggle guardians and my magical guardian."

"Well, , first thing's first, in the Magical world, your muggle guardians have no hold over you in said magical world. In the muggle world, they of course have their rights though I don't think yours particularly care. We can not intervene with muggle government rights. Your magical guardian though, Headmaster Dumbledore, might pose a bit of a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"No doubt, if we go about this the normal way, he will attempt to stop you at every turn. With a normal child seeking emancipation, regulation is that we would normally have to make sure they can sustain themselves with a job, home, and schooling should they not be taking up an apprenticeship. Seeing as you are taking up multiple lordships and have quite the fortune, we can thankfully skip these steps."

"Alright, so what is the problem? I'd appreciate it if you answered my question, thank you."

"A bit of an attitude you are getting aren't you.. No matter, we just have to sneak this 'under the radar' I believe the muggle saying is. We have to file for the emancipation, which determines whether or not you qualify for the emancipation to start off, hold a meeting with Wizarding Child Services and Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department if you do infact meet the qualifications, then those people will have to officially inform your magical guardian about the situation and their decision. At that point, the guardian can't really do anything. It is common to tell one's magical guardian before this whole process starts, but we are under no legal obligation to inform Headmaster Dumbledore ourselves. I am correct in assuming that is the route you desire to take?"

"Yes."

"Good. Here are the forms," Maceguard unsurprisingly slapped a stack of cut parchment in front of him, "You must fill everything out in extreme detail. Here is a quill and some ink."

Harry sighed. '_Better to get this done and over with.'_

Now, the forms were what you would expect of an emancipation form. It asked all of his information, and he wrote what he could. He assumed Maceguard or someone else would fill out the other things that he had no possible way of knowing in order to fill it out. Then, there was a questionnaire, asking basic questions as to how he would sustain himself in everyday life. Finally, the rest of the forms was all blank, simply asking him to write, in 'extreme detail' as to why he wished to be emancipated. This was all of his reasons, his past experiences, and so on.

It took a little while. Honestly, it took a little bit longer than what he would have prefered. After an hour and a half, his hand was cramping and he was setting down the quill.

"May I have the copy of that parchment and go to my vaults now?"

Maceguard stoically took the stack of papers, going through and filling out the other information Harry had suspected the goblin was supposed to take care of.

Maceguard ignored him. Sometime during Harry right, Griphook had left. He had only been there as a witness, so it seems.

Clubtail, however, handed him the copy of the parchment all rolled up and tied off neatly and began to lead him away.

"Hey, Maceguard," Harry called from the doorway, "thank you. I really mean it."

And Harry was off. He hadn't even waited around for a response or reaction from the goblin. He just followed Clubtail down to his Vaults.

.

.!~. Harry's Vaults.~!

Harry first visited his parents' vaults. He didn't collect any gold, but in the center of each room was a trunk, and a letter with Harry's name on it. He put all of it in his feather light expandable bookbag he had brought with him to look at later in the comfort of his own room. It had been a long day… he just wanted to go back to his dorm and go to sleep.

Clubtail was taking Harry down to the Ambrosius vaults when Harry actually remembered something.

"Clubtail… When do I get to take on the Lordships that are mine? I thought I was going to be able to take them."

"As soon as you are emancipated, Mr. Potter. Legal technicalities is all."

'_Makes sense, I suppose. Lord, I just hope this emancipation doesn't take very long.'_

They finally made their stop to the Ambrosius vaults. Harry would probably take any funds he needed from here, explore a little bit, and be on his way. He could go through his other vaults at another us face it.. He was feeling lazy.

"You must stick your arm, all the way up to your shoulder, into the door."

"Wait what?" Harry snapped his attention to the door.

Right in the center of a giant set of doors was an extremely large monster's face, set into what appeared to be gold. It obviously wasn't human, or a regular muggle animal. No, it was very much magical. There was nothing this ugly in the muggle world. It was honestly terrifying, and just huge. The most terrifying part, was that it was just a sculpture. A regular, not moving, sculpture.

It's maw was open, revealing a gold tongue and large lower teeth. It's teeth were huge. It's top teeth were all about the the same size. It's face was wrinkled and heavy. The closest comparison would be to a bulldog. It's eyes were huge, and it's nostrils were just two slits on the tip of it's short muzzle. On it's head were large horns that faded back into the door, and the statue, strangely enough, had actual slime like saliva dripping from it's golden tongue.

Harry didn't ask questions. He was afraid of the answers.

He hesitated. Who wouldn't, really? He slowly slid his arm, all the way up to his shoulder, down the statue's throat as directed. He felt the slime soak through his clothes, but it was just wet and disgusting.

He felt something on his fingers. Like a small breeze. Then a wet appendage like a tongue. He tried to jerk away, but two small claw like hands latched onto his wrist, and powerfully at that. It held onto him.

He was scared. He felt the tongue again, and he thought he was going to lose his hand. He needed that hand. It was his wand arm, damn it. He needed it!

The panic was fully started to set in, and panicked little whines began escaping his throat. But he was released suddenly, and the doors swung open.

What greeted him on the other side?

A tiny, strangely adorable, living version of the sculpture, only it had a full body.

It's body was short, stumpy, wrinkled, and it had tiny wings on it's back. It's skin looked like rough black shiny leather, and it's eye's were an ominous pitch to match. They reminded Harry of Death. But it was tiny, and it's eyes looked so huge on it's face, that it was just cute. Hideous. But cute.

Harry stood there dumbfounded, and then the creature launched itself at him with a small screech, attaching to his chest with it's clawed paws like hands. It was clinging to him.

Harry yelled, and was about to panic again, but stopped when the creature just curled it's head against him. It wasn't going to attack him like he had thought.

"I.. what?"

"It seems you past the test, Mr. Potter. That there is a baby Grotesque. If you had not the blood of the Ambrosius line, you would have found yourself with a stump instead of a hand."

'_Seems I was right about being afraid of the answers,'_ Harry's mind squeaked. He was still calming down from the fear.

"O..okay. So.. what now? What is it? What does it eat, I mean.."

Clubtail smiled comfortingly. Well, as comforting as a goblin can smile.

"As I said, it's a baby Grotesque. It is your pet. Your, ah… familiar, so to speak. It is bound to you. It was destined for you, actually, left here hundreds of years ago for you. Grotesques only grow once they have bound themselves to it's Master and grows depending on it's Master's power levels. It will grow with you for as long as you live. It eats anything. It's a demonic monster, if I'd be quite honest with you. The Ambrosius line is where the Potter line probably got most of it's demonic blood, seeing as it only binds itself to one with worthy blood. It is like a rubbish disposal, it really will eat anything. It prefers raw meat though. We use to just slip extra casts of raw meat through that whole and he ate it up. There is probably a book on it somewhere in here on it's care and needs."

'_So much information in such little time. Honestly, there is only so much information a bloke can take.' _

Harry grunted, staring down at the little monster.

He still thought it was kinda cute with it's tiny wings, and a short little tail now that he got a closer look at it. It reminded him a cherub version of a gargoyle that you see on cathedrals.

'_Whatever.. I guess I have to keep it now. Joy.' _

Harry began to explore the vault, which was really quite large. He soon learned he didn't have to support the Grotesque at all when he bent over to pick something up. It managed itself comfortably.

He scooped up some gold, just out of habit, and found some old clothes in a chest. The Wizarding world was strange one in it's style. Just walking down Diagon alley you'd see people dressed in clothes similar to the Elizabethan Era, or the Victorian Era. Some Chinese women will dress as Geisha, and others will dress in medieval garb. It was all deemed acceptable, and Harry actually loved it. The clothes in the chest would fit him perfectly, showing off his figure. Well, what will be his figure. He has to focus on getting healthy, and now he has all these inheritances that he can actually expect.

The clothes were a mix of styles, but no matter the style tunic or trousers or shirt, whatever it may be, it was all in an elegant simple decor. Nothing was overly frilly or extravagant. Crisp and clean, just the way Harry liked it. With satisfaction, Harry put the chest in with his parents' chests. One could never have too many clothes. And right underneath where the chest had lay? He found books, and coincidentally, one of them were on the creature clinging to his chest, and another on his demon blood. With flourish, he grabbed every book he found underneath the chest, put it in his bag, and decided this was a wrap up.

He headed back to Hogwarts in the same fashion he got to the Bank, and once in his room, he layed down for a nice sleep

Classes started in the morning. Harry slept very hard the night before classes began, and everyone else would be going to classes groggy in the morn.

It was a very nice sleep. 

{POD}

12 Total Pages (Arial Font, size 11)

6763 Words of Story

Until Next Time 

**Q&amp;A:**

Q: Will Harry use Barty to talk to LV now that he is no longer his Enemy?

A: That's a part of the plot, silly! I'm not answering that, it's a surprise! Patience, sug, patience, and you will see.

Q:Will a new blood ritual be used or will he wait till the third task?

A: Look at my last answer. But these questions are making me happy, because even though I can't answer for the sake of not spoiling anything, they are not stupid questions.

Q:Has Harry realized Sirius is alive yet?

A: Why, I believe that question was answered in this chapter.

Q: What will the trip to Gringotts reveal?

A: Also answered in this chapter. I think about half of this chapter was all Gringotts stuff.

Q: Was Harry's death before sixth or seventh year, I'm confused?

A: Well, Harry is in his fourth, and Death sent him back 2 years. Basic math would suggest that it was during the summer right before his seventh year. Which would be correct. In this fanfiction, Harry died after his 6th year during the summer before his seventh year. A lot happened between Harry's fifth and sixth year, that being Sirius' death which was the reason why Harry experienced so much grief and STRESS that his heart gave out.

Q: How are Harry and Voldemort supposed to be on the same side if he cannot get Harry's blood by kidnapping him during the tournament?

A: I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

Q: Could you make it so Voldemort knows Harry can communicate with Death, please?

A: First off, my story. I can do whatever I want. If I want to keep Harry's communication with Death a secret the whole story, I damn well can. BUT, it is just stupid to not use this very BIG part of the plot, yes? I was going to get around to it in later chapters. Again, patience is a virtue and stupid questions are not appreciated. Especially when the question is trying to push me to do something with my story. Brownie points for being polite about it though; it's why I did infact answer your question, sug. No hard feelings on my part, yeah?

Q: Why does Harry Have two potions classes every day but with different teachers?

A: I figured common sense would tell you this one, but I suppose it isn't as obvious as I had thought. Snape is already getting up early in the morn EVERY DAY for Harry, specifically just Harry, for this lesson. Then he has an entire day of classes after that. It wouldn't be fair to Snape to have him up so early, and up so late. It is one of the reasons why so many of certain classes are just randomly thrown about in his school week. You have to think about the teacher's other classes, their other one on one lessons, personal time, etc. So, every class hour, every double hour, every personal work period or lack of normal classes, it was all specifically put there for a reason. Whether it be Harry's convenience, the teachers, etc.

**Preliminary Q&amp;A:**

Q: Is this going to be a creature fic?

A: Yes, but no. Other creature fics tend to be based solely on the Creature part, and this fanfiction isn't going to do that. Just like with the romance- This story is not going to be based around only that, but it will be involved where it is due. The creature part of this fic is like a stepping stone for the plot but it is not all what the plot is going to be about.


End file.
